<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart don't wish to roam. by BadWolfBlueBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689810">My heart don't wish to roam.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfBlueBox/pseuds/BadWolfBlueBox'>BadWolfBlueBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Matchmaker TARDIS, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfBlueBox/pseuds/BadWolfBlueBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor belong together. If the lever hadn't malfunctioned at Canary Wharf what would have happened?<br/>This is a rewrite of season 3 showing what could/would have happened had Rose been able to stay with the Doctor.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Not your fault.” She threaded her fingers through his. “I have you at least, don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Never Rose Tyler. You are stuck with me now.”</p><p>A Doomsday fix-it filled with fluff, angst, jealousy and a nice big helping of RosexTen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doomsday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I have written that I have decided is good enough to share with the world. It's a bit slow and clunky at the start but I promise it gets better so stick with it. Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated and if anyone has any thoughts I would love to hear them! </p><p>This first chapter is short but they will get longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold on Rose!” The Doctor's voice was barely able to be heard, the space between them filled with both Daleks and Cybermen, all flying into the void. “Not much longer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Rose and the Doctor's arms were straining with the pressure of holding on, their legs dangling precariously in the air, being pulled towards the void. Rose wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, tears streaming down her face with the exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then all of a sudden it was over, the void seeming to crumple like a balled-up piece of paper before disappearing with a soft pop leaving only silence in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both spoke at the same time, releasing their holds on the gravity clamps and running over to each other. The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and she responded by squeezing him tight, burying her face in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for countless minutes, wrapped in each other's embrace knowing they had come so close to losing everything. Rose took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar smell before pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum, I‘m never gonna see her again.” Her voice was filled with sadness. Once the adrenaline had faded she had come to the slow realisation that her life had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rose…” The Doctor looked at her sadly, unable to come up with words of comfort that would hold any meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” She took a step back, running her hand over her tear-stained face and through her hair. “I made my choice a long time ago, I have chosen you and I will keep choosing you. Forever.” Another tear escaped her eye. “I’m just gonna miss her is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor took a step towards Rose, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, gently leading her back to the Tardis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once through the doors, the Doctor piloted them into the vortex with Rose heading to her bedroom where she took a quick shower. Washing off both the grime from the day and her makeup, ruined by tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into her room her eye caught a framed photo of her and her mum, taken last Christmas after the mess with the Sycorax had been resolved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mum.” Another few tears snaked down her cheeks as she gazed at the photo, unable to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Rose had walked over and picked up the photo frame, touching her mum's face through the glass. Carefully placing it back down on the table she walked over, sitting on her bed suddenly exhausted by the day’s events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tardis dimmed the lights as she drifted off into a restless sleep, plagued with dreams of losing her mum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Tardis was safely in the void the Doctor went to check on Rose. He opened her door quietly, unsurprised to see his precious pink and yellow girl sleeping, tears still glistening on her cheek. Reaching down he gently ran his thumb over her face, collecting the tears and smoothing them away. He leant down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room taking one last, long look at her before the door was shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor paced around the console room, trying to think, stopping every once in a while to type something on the Tardis keyboard. He was looking for something to give Rose some closure, to try and make things better, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the loss of her mum. Even if she could only say goodbye it was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many hours later the Tardis screen bleeped, stopping his frantic mumbling and pacing. The  Doctor rushed over. “The cracks are sealing faster than I can... but, oh, oh! You beauty!” He leant forward to kiss the monitor before running to find Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose! Get up, get dressed.” He knocked on her door, waking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” Her voice was sleepy, tinged with sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just c’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later they were both standing in the console room. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the console with a buzz and a see-through projection of Jackie appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum!” Rose gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose! Oh, darling where are you?” Her mum looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the Tardis,” Rose spoke quickly, knowing she had little time. “The Doctor said there was one tiny gap in the universe, just about to close. We are orbiting around a supernova, burning up a sun so I can say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all see-through?” Jackie's voice was heavy with tears. “You look like a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor pointed his sonic and buzzed the console again. “Better?” Seeing Jackie move forward towards Rose the Doctor continued. “Just an image. No touch.” He could see in both of their eyes that they wished for one last hug but it wasn't possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just come through properly.” Jackie looked at him with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we can’t, the whole thing would fracture. Both universes falling into the void.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? She's my daughter.” Her voice was frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum,” Rose spoke up before turning to the Doctor. “How long do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at her mum. “I can’t think of what to say. I’m never gonna see you again.” Rose teared up even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at the Doctor. “Now listen here, you great big alien. You look after my Rose, if not I’m going to find my way back through the void and slap you so hard old big ears will feel it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will Jackie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” She turned to Rose. “I want you to know how proud I am of you, I will be telling your little brother all about his brave big sister.” She held her hand over her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am sweetheart, yet another Tyler.” She let out a noise that was somehow in between a sob and a laugh. “I love you so much Rose, don’t you ever forget that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Rose gave her mum one last tearful smile as the image flickered out of existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the Doctor and Rose stood in silence for a minute before he pulled a tissue out of his pocket, handing it to Rose so she could dry her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he noticed something behind Rose, something that wasn’t there before. He took a step towards the figure, his face screwing up in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Runaway Bride pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor and Rose meet Donna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure turned around revealing a ginger woman with a shocked expression on her face. “Oh!” A high pitched noise came from her mouth as she stared at him.</p>
<p>“What?” He repeated himself in shock.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” The woman replied.</p>
<p>“But…” He was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Where am I?” She was starting to look angry.</p>
<p>“What?” He had no other words.</p>
<p>“What the hell is this place?” The words came almost like a shout.</p>
<p>“What!” He felt like a broken record. “You can’t do that, I wasn’t… We’re in flight, that's physically impossible, how did…”</p>
<p>“Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me, right now, where am I?”</p>
<p>“Inside the Tardis.” </p>
<p>“The what?”</p>
<p>“The Tardis.”</p>
<p>“The what?” She sounded incredulous.</p>
<p>“It’s called the Tardis.” The Doctor repeated himself for the third time.</p>
<p>“That not even a proper word. You’re just saying things.” The ginger shot back.</p>
<p>“How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me.” She seemed to be fuming. “Who was it? Who’s paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh my God, she’s finally got me back.” She moved from her spot, stepping closer, throwing her hands in the air and looking around. “This has got Nerys written all over it!” </p>
<p>“Who the hell is Nerys?” His eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Your best friend!”</p>
<p>“Hold on wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?” The Doctor had finally taken in the rest of the woman’s appearance, she was wearing what seemed to be a wedding dress, lacy veil and all.</p>
<p>“I’m going ten-pin bowling. What do you think, dumbo!” The last part was shot violently at him. “I was halfway up the aisle! I’ve waited my whole life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you… I dunno, you drug me or something.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything!” The Doctor interrupted.</p>
<p>“I’m having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we’re gonna sue the living backside off you!” It was at that moment the ginger seemed to notice the Tardis door and strode towards them before anyone could stop her, swinging them open.</p>
<p>Once open, the supernova was visible, colourful clouds of pink, red and orange, streaking and swirling across a black canvas studded with white pinpricks. A breathtaking sight that stopped the woman in her tracks, she stared blankly, seemingly in shock.</p>
<p>“Doctor.” The quiet voice of Rose got his attention, she had been watching the interaction from the jumpseat. “You should probably explain where we are, she looks like she is gonna go into shock any minute now…”</p>
<p>“Right.” The Doctor walked over to stand behind the woman. “You are in space.” The statement came bluntly. Looking back at Rose he continued. “Outer space. This is my, our, spaceship. It’s called the Tardis.”</p>
<p>“How am I breathing.” The woman spoke softly, a contrast to her previous speech. </p>
<p>“The Tardis is protecting us.”</p>
<p>She looked between the Doctor and the supernova a few times before responding. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m the Doctor. You?”</p>
<p>“Donna.”</p>
<p>“Human?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Is that optional?”</p>
<p>“Well, it is for me…” Donna looked at him horrified. </p>
<p>“You are an alien?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment looking out at the supernova before Donna suddenly spoke up, turning around. “It’s freezing with these doors open.” </p>
<p>The Doctor swiftly shut the doors before speaking. “I don’t understand it, and I understand everything! This, this can’t happen. There is no way a human being can lock itself on the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be…” He pulled out seemingly at random a device, bringing it close to Donna before continuing the muttering.</p>
<p>“Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix!” His words came quickly, spilling out of his mouth as he moved his device around. “Maybe a genetic…”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by a smack on the face, one which rivalled that of a Jackie Tyler. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Get me to the church!”</p>
<p>“Right! Fine, I don’t want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?”</p>
<p>“St Mary’s, Haven Road, Chiswick. London, England. Earth. The Solar System…” Donna trailed off, noticing Rose who had been watching, a small still teary smile on her face. Her eyes were red and she had remnants of mascara smeared under her eyes where she hadn’t fully removed it.</p>
<p>“What! Has he abducted you as well? I’m not the first!” She spun around. “How many women have you abducted?”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t abducted me,” Rose spoke, standing up. “I’m here of my own free will because I want to be.”</p>
<p>“Why have you been crying then?” Donna’s voice softened as she noticed Roses appearance.</p>
<p>“I had to say goodbye to my mum.”</p>
<p>“He’s taken you away from your mum.” She looked at the Doctor in horror. “You have taken her away from her mum!” The outrage was evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“It’s not his fault.” Rose put a hand on Donna’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Donna looked between them. “I know what is going on here! It’s like that... that thing where people fall in love with their kidnappers! Blockhome syndrome or something.” She put her arm around Rose. “You aren't in your right mind darling, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Rose. It’s not like that though, I chose to travel with him.”</p>
<p>“Are you an alien then?”</p>
<p>“What? No, I’m human as they come.”</p>
<p>“Right! Chiswick!” The Doctor interrupted, pulling down a lever and sending them into the vortex.</p>
<p>As soon as the Tardis landed the door opened and Donna ran out, the Doctor and Rose swiftly exiting after.</p>
<p>“I said St Mary’s! What sort of Martian are you? Where’s this?” Donna turned around to see the Doctor looking at the outside of the Tardis, stroking the door.</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong with her. The Tardis, like she’s…” He ran back inside. “Recalibrating! She’s digesting.” He ran his hand over the console soothingly. “What is it? What have you eaten? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Looking out the door he saw Rose watching Donna examine the Tardis from the outside. “Donna! You have really got to think. Anything that could have caused this?”</p>
<p>As he continued to speak Donna tuned him out, poking her head back through the door as if to verify her previous experience. </p>
<p>“Who are you getting married to? Are you sure he’s human? He’s not overweight with a zip around his forehead is he?”</p>
<p>“Donna come back!” Rose shouted as the redhead suddenly started running. “Doctor!”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone I just want to get married!”</p>
<p>“Come back to the Tardis yeah?” Rose kept her voice soft.</p>
<p>“It’s too weird.”</p>
<p>“Just bigger on the inside, that’s all.” The Doctor had caught up to them.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s all!” Donna snapped. She looked down at her watch, still walking. “Ten past three, I’m gonna miss it.” Her voice was full of sadness and frustration.</p>
<p>“Can’t you phone them, tell them where you are?”</p>
<p>“How do I do that?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you got a mobile?”</p>
<p>“Doctor,” Rose interrupted him. “She’s in her wedding dress, she isn’t going to have her mobile…” </p>
<p>“Does it look like I have pockets?” Donna spat at the Doctor. “Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Allison, the one thing I forgot to say was, give me pockets!”</p>
<p>Rose fished around in her own pocket before pulling out her mobile. “Here, you can use mine.” She gave the Doctor a look, silently telling him to be quiet before Donna got even more frustrated. </p>
<p>Donna took the mobile and dilled a number, holding it up to her ear. “Urgh, no answer.” She tried again. “Mum, get off the phone and listen…”</p>
<p>Rose was looking around, “Hang on a second, Doctor, is it Christmas?” There was a large green Christmas tree in the middle of the street and Christmas lights adorning the shop windows.</p>
<p>“I think it is. Donna, are you getting married on Christmas?” They both turned to look at her but she was gone. </p>
<p>“There!” Rose pointed to where they could see a wedding dress clad figure climbing into the back of a taxi. “Look at the driver, isn’t that one of those robot Santa thingys from last Christmas?”</p>
<p>The Doctor looked around, spotting three more, playing a Christmas tune, empty expressions turned towards the pair. “Oh, no… no-no. Donna is in trouble.” The Doctor grabbed Roses hand, pulling her back to the tardis.</p>
<p>Once there, the Doctor bounced around the console his fingers a blur as he typed. “If I can just lock onto your mobile signal… Let’s hope she still has it on her!” </p>
<p>Before long the Tardis was speeding down the motorway, engines screeching and the lights flashing red in displeasure. “Oh, I’m sorry old girl.” The Doctor screwed up his face as the wave of unhappiness hit him. “Not much longer.” He looked over at his blonde companion. “Rose! Hold this down for me would ya?”</p>
<p>Opening the Tardis doors he was greeted by the sight of cars running quickly along tarmac and Donnas face in the back of a Taxi, hands banging on the window and her mouth moving as she shouted for help. </p>
<p>As the Tardis pulled up alongside the Taxi, the Doctor motioned for her to open the car door only for Donna to scream that it was locked. A quick buzz of his sonic later the door was swinging open allowing Donnas words to reach his ears.</p>
<p>“I’m not blinking flip jumping! I’m supposed to be getting married!” The words were shouted as the Robot Santa increased the Taxi speed.</p>
<p>“We have to go faster Rose!” The Doctor shouted back at her, hair buffeted by the wind. “The taxi is getting away.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry my darling.” Rose tried to soothe the Tardis whilst also increasing speed, an unhappy hum showing the sentient machine was becoming more agitated by the second. “Doctor she has to jump now.” Sparks were flying from the console.</p>
<p>Soon they were caught up to the Taxi.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, you’ve got to jump!” The Doctor tried to reason with Donna.</p>
<p>“I’m not jumping on a motorway!”</p>
<p>“Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it’s not good! Now come on!”</p>
<p>Donna looked down at the swiftly moving tarmac. “I can’t do it!” Her voice was filled with fear.</p>
<p>“Trust me.”</p>
<p>Donna looked into the Tardis to make eye contact with Rose who was wrestling with the console. “Do you trust him?”</p>
<p>“With my life. He has never let me down.” A bit of a white lie she thought, remembering the many times she had been captured or left waiting due to the Doctors poor time management, or, Reinette. However, he always saved her and came back in the end and she did trust him with her life - no matter the intricacies it was what needed to be said at that moment and was close enough to be the whole truth.</p>
<p>With a scream Donna jumped, landing on the Doctor. He had not caught her as initially planned, instead, he’d provided a soft landing. A woosh and shudder later, the Tardis had landed with a loud angry hum, spewing out smoke.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As it turns out, they missed the wedding, something which had deflated Donna upon realising. </p>
<p>“You can book another date?” Rose offered tentatively. “And there is always the honeymoon to look forward to, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course we can,” Donna smiled sadly. “The honeymoon is just a holiday now though.” She sat down on the edge of the building, Rose joining her. “I wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right.”</p>
<p>“Even if I did,” The Doctor approached them from behind having heard the tail end of the conversation. “I couldn't go back on someones personal timeline. Apparently.” He reached into his transdimensional pockets, digging for a moment before pulling out a ring. Holding it in his hand he pulled off his jacket, placing it around a now shivering Donnas shoulders.</p>
<p>“God, you’re skinny. This wouldn’t fit a rat.” She glanced at Rose. “I don’t know how you like him.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t -”</p>
<p>“We’re not -”</p>
<p>“Not like that.” </p>
<p>Their replied were stuttered, making Donna snicker for a minute before she drifted back into melancholy. </p>
<p>“Oh, and you’d better put this on.” The Doctor held out the ring that he had taken from his pocket.</p>
<p>“Do you have to rub it in?”</p>
<p>“Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper, should keep you hidden.” He slid it onto her finger. “With this ring, I thee bio-damp.”</p>
<p>“For better or for worse.” The reply was cynical. “So,” seemingly wanting to change the subject Donna turned to Rose. “You said you were a human, human from where? Some sort of space planet where you met this spaceman?”</p>
<p>“No.” Rose looked around before pointing to a group of buildings in the near distance. “I was born and raised there, Powell estate. I’m a Londoner, just like you. I used to live there with my mum before... “ She stopped midway through her sentence, the lump in her throat painful.</p>
<p>Realising it was a sore subject, Donna wrapped an arm around Rose before turning to the Doctor. “Come on them, Robot Santas, what are they for?”</p>
<p>“Oh, your basic robo-scavengers. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise, trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas.”<br/>“Why, what happened then?”</p>
<p>The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. “Great big spaceship, hovering over London? You didn’t notice?”</p>
<p>“I had a bit of a hangover…”</p>
<p>Rose smiled at the look on the Doctors face, it was like Donna had just dribbled all over her wedding dress.</p>
<p>“Question is,” The Doctor decided against discussing Donna's hangover, choosing to continue, “What do camouflage robot mercenaries want with you?” He looked at Donna with suspicion. “And how did you get inside the Tardis… What’s your job?”</p>
<p>“I’m a secretary.”</p>
<p>The Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, the tip lighting up as he whirred it at Donna. “Weird… I mean, you’re not special, you’re not powerful, you’re not connected, you’re not clever, you’re not important…” </p>
<p>Rose could see Donna getting angry. “Doctor…” Her voice held a warning.</p>
<p>Donna glared at the Doctor, “Rose do you ever want to punch him in the face? Stop bleeping me!” She pushed the sonic away from her.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before the Doctor continued. “What kind of secretary?”</p>
<p>“I’m at HC Clements. It’s where I met Lance.” Her voice took on a dreamy note. “I was temping… I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I’d spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, I’m never going to fit in here… And then he made me a cup of coffee, that just doesn’t happen, nobody gets the secretaries a coffee.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” Rose gave a small laugh. Working in a shop she had had more than her fair share of disrespect from both customers and managers alike. “He sounds like a keeper.”</p>
<p>Donna turned to her. “He’s the Head of HR, he didn’t need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny… Turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too! So that’s how it started, me and him. A cup of coffee and that was it.”</p>
<p>“That will be a nice story to tell your kids.” Rose gave Donna a smile but the Doctor wasn’t done questioning her.</p>
<p>“When was this?”</p>
<p>“Six months ago.” </p>
<p>“Bit quick to get married?” The Doctor glanced at Rose, checking that it was indeed a short period of time since he was not the most familiar with human mating customs.</p>
<p>“Well…” Came Donnas reply. “He insisted. He nagged and he nagged me, over and over, just wearing me down. Finally, I just gave in.”</p>
<p>The Doctor looked at her, not quite believing that Donna was being truthful, from what he had seen of the fiery red-head she was not the kind of person to be worn down. Deciding not to question it he continued. “What does HC Clements do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, security systems. Y’know, entry codes, ID cards. That sort of thing. Ask me, it’s a posh name for a locksmith’s.”</p>
<p>“Keys…” He rolled the word in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Anyways, enough of my CV. Come on, it’s time to face the consequences.” She stood up before turning to pull up Rose. “This is going to be so shaming…” Looking at the Doctor she continued. “You can do the explaining, Martian Boy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not from Mars.” He stood up walking to the Tardis.</p>
<p>Donna linked her arm with Rose. “Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone is going to be heartbroken…” </p>
<p>“I’m sure they will just be glad you are safe.” The pair walked into the Tardis, doors shutting behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. It was longer than anticipated so I have split it up in order to make it easier to transfer and edit etc.</p>
<p>I don't have an editor or Beta or anything so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (If anyone wants to Beta for me I would be happy though)</p>
<p>Thank you for any comment/kudos or just reading it. I love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Runaway Bride pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor, Donna and Rose defeat the Racnoss Empress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone was the opposite of heartbroken. Christmas music was blaring as the trio walked into the venue and the room was full of people dancing and singing and eating, much to Donnas displeasure. Stepping further into the room she crossed her arms, a murderous look on her face as she made eye contact with some of the partiers, specifically a young couple comprised of a blonde woman and a black man who were happily dancing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music stopped and all eyes turned to the red-head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had the reception without me?” Her voice was flat but with an undercurrent of anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna, what happened to ya?” The young black man stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had the reception without me?” Donna repeated her sentence, this time her anger showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m the Doctor and this is Rose.” The Doctor interrupted a smile on his face, seemingly not reading the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Rose gave the shocked room a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna turned to the pair. “They had the reception without me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I gathered.” A nervous chuckle escaped the Doctors mouth as he was faced with Donnas glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was all paid for, why not?” A pretty young blonde spoke up, the same blonde who has previously been dancing with the man the Doctor had figured was Lance, the groom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nerys.” Donnas reply was scathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what were we supposed to do?” An older blonde spoke up, presumably Donnas mother. “I got your silly little message in the end…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everyone was speaking over each other, all eager to ask Donna questions on where she had been, what she was doing and how she disappeared. The Doctor looked at Rose, feeling uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All this domestics, not really for you is it?” She leaned closer to him and spoke softly, her hand slipping into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor was about to reply when, with a wink at Rose, Donna started to cry, gathering the attention of everyone in the room and stopping the questions. Soon all was forgiven and the party continued, dancing and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose and the Doctor leaned on the bar, watching the party-goers, hands still intertwined. The words of the song rang out pulling deeply in the Doctors hearts, there was something about it that made him think of the precious girl beside him, the girl who had picked him over her own family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed the stratosphere. And I have seen a mess of problems that I long to disappear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as she continued to watch the party-goers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now all I have is this anguished heart, for you have vanished too. Oh, my girl, my girl my precious girl. Just what is this man to do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was full of images, mundane little moments that made him fall further for her, not that he would ever do anything about it. Watching 51st-century telly in the media room. Walking through market bazaars. Cups of tea, first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Precious little moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So reel me in, my precious girl. Come on, take me home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts flickered to the few brief moments in which he had allowed them to be close enough that he could pretend that she was his. She was home to him. He glanced down at her, Rose was watching the dancing, a wistful look on her face, evidently missing her family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause my body’s tired of travelling, and my heart don’t wish to roam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could just give in and be with her but it would hurt too much when she inevitably left him. It was better this way, holding her at arm’s length to minimise the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl. Come on, take me home. ‘Cause my body’s tired of travelling and my heart don’t wish to roam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his precious pink and yellow girl closer for a moment, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, a brief indulgent second before he snapped back to business, releasing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, phone?” The Doctor took the offered electronic, glad that Rose had the foresight to take it back from Donna. With the help of his sonic and google it was quickly established that the sole prop of HC Clements was Torchwood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the words popped up on the screen Rose gave a pained intake of breath. “No no no.” The words were mumbled, “Not again.” Whenever anything went wrong it was always torchwood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to you.” The Doctor looked at her intensely, willing her to believe him. “We just need to see what happened to Donna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the room before landing on a camera. “He should have footage.” The pair walked over, watching the footage twice, the golden particles making the Doctor frown in confusion. “But that looks like… Huon particles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huon?” Rose didn’t recognise the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible. That’s ancient.” He whipped off his glasses, running a hand down his face. “Huon energy doesn’t exist any more, not for billions of years. It’s so old that…” He looked over towards where Donna was dancing. “It can’t be hidden by a biodamper!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many rushed minutes, explosions and excessive screaming later, Rose, Donna, Lance and the Doctor were all squeezed into Lance’s car on the way to investigate further the goings-on at HC Clements, having taken out the Robot Santas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once arrived they rushed into the building, the Doctor rambling as usual. “To you lot, this might just be a locksmith’s, but HC Clements was bought up 23 years ago by the torchwood institute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Donna was clueless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf.” Donna looked blank. “Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?” Nothing seemed to stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Spain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had Cybermen in Spain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scuba-diving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That big picture Donna, you keep missing it.” Noticing Rose was looking sad at the turn in conversation the Doctor scooped up her hand, gently kissing her knuckles an apologetic look in his eye. She gave him a small smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Torchwood is gone? It was destroyed” Rose looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do they want with me?” Donna interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow, you’ve been dosed with Huon energy. And that’s a problem because Huon energy hasn’t existed since the dark times. The only place you’d find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. You see, that’s what happened. Say,” The Doctor picked up a nearby mug and pencil. “That’s the Tardis and that’s you. The particles inside you activated, the two sets of particles magnetised and whap!” He put the pencil in the mug. “You were pulled inside the Tardis.” The Doctor looked very pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna was in shock. “I’m a pencil inside a mug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor, rude.” Rose elbowed him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude and not ginger, that’s me!” He gave her a smile before turning to the final member of the group who had been silent throughout the rest of the conversation. “Lance, what was HC Clements working on? Anything top-secret, special operations, do not enter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m in charge of personnel, I was project manager…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Useless you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose didn’t bother reprimanding him, she hadn’t a good feeling about Lance, something about the way he acted was rubbing her the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this,” The Doctor drew their attention to a computer screen. “We’re on the third floor, underneath reception there’s a basement, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lift!” Rose remembered seeing the buttons earlier. “There is a lower basement button.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha!” The Doctor grinned at her. “Yes, there is a whole floor that doesn’t exist on the official plans. So, what’s down there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me this building has a secret floor?” Lance questioned him as Donna stared, seemingly in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m showing you this building’s got a secret floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It needs a key.” Donna gestured to the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” The Doctor flashed a smile before activating his sonic screwdriver. “Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this. See you later!” He grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her into the lift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No chance Martian.” Donna stepped into the lift to join them, pulling Lance with her. “You’re the man who keeps saving my life. I ain’t letting you out of my sight.” Lance looked reluctant at joining them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor made eye contact with Lance. “To honour and obey.” He mumbled feeling sorry for the man who was on the receiving end of Donnas bossing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” Donna reached over and whacked him on the arm as Rose gave a small laugh and the lift went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the lift doors opened, Donna spoke again. “Where are we? What goes on down here?” They were in a dark, wet corridor with brick walls and a concrete floor. It was lit by an ominous green light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D’you think Mr Clements knows about this place?” Donna was looking around in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Rose looked over at her, “Always seems to be the way with places like these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look, transport!” The Doctor happily walked over to where three segways were leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are only three,” Lance spoke, a note of joy to his voice. “Looks like I’ll have to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah!” The Doctor waved him off. “Rose and I will share.” Rose agreed with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon all four of them were racing down the corridor, The Doctor and Rose pressed tightly together on one, Donna on another with her wedding dress streaming behind her and Lance looking rather uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose looked over to Donna, catching her eye as they both spluttered into laughter, the Doctor soon joining in their mirth, happy that Rose had found a reason to smile for a while. The ridiculous of the situation hit them. Lance looked confused, wondering where they were finding their joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting a door in the wall up ahead the Doctor brought the group to a halt, opening the door and finding a ladder inside. Quickly climbing it he was surprised to see he was on the top of the Thames Flood Barrier. He relayed the information to the rest of the group with a smile, “Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, there’s like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?” Donna didn’t seem to believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” He shot a smirk at Rose. “Unheard of.” Rose laughed along with him, remembering the many times that had been the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor opened another nearby door. “Ooh, look at this. Stunning!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a laboratory filled with bubbling glass tubes attached to complex machinery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it do?” Donna looked at him confused obviously not being able to make heads or tails of the equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Particle extrusion. Hold on.” The Doctor ran over to examine one of the glass tubes closer. “Brilliant. They’ve been manufacturing Huon particles. ‘Course, my people got rid of Huon’s, they unravel the atomic structure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your people?” Lance interrupted the Doctors rant with a question. “Who are they? What company do you represent?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are just freelancers.” The Doctor brushed off the young man’s concerns. “But this lot are rebuilding them. They’ve been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they’ve got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form.” He held up a small glass vial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s what’s inside me?” Donna looked closely at the container, filled with what looked like water. The Doctor gave it a little shake, agitating the contents making the liquid glow a golden colour, the same as what was seen in the wedding footage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Donna was glowing as well, the golden colour spreading from her midriff outwards, she could feel an almost burning sensation like something was trying to push its way out from inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was standing off to the side looking at some of the equipment but she felt it too, a warm tingle starting behind her eyes and rushing through the rest of her. It was like stepping outside on a hot summers day. Looking into the polished metal of one of the machines she saw her eyes glowing golden, the same gold as Donna and the Huon particles in the vial. She briefly thought about mentioning it to the Doctor but upon seeing his worried expression decided against it, he already had enough to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as the gold came it went, leaving both women feeling lightheaded although Donna more so than Rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genius.” The Doctor looked down at the liquid. “‘Cause the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that’s you! Saturate the body and then… Oh!” The Doctor exclaimed leaping up pleased to have put a piece of the puzzle together. “The wedding! Yes! You were getting married! Oh, your body’s a battleground! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. There is a chemical war inside. Adrenaline, acetylcholine, wham! Endorphins! Oh, you are cooking!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna stared at him in shock getting angrier and angrier as the Doctor went on his insensitive rant. Rose let out a quiet laugh at the look on Donna’s face, he was in for a slapping. The Doctor continued. “Yeah, you’re like a waking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point, Shazam!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slap echoed through the room, Donnas hand colliding with the Doctors cheek. He looked at her in shock. “What did I do this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying this?” Donna snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t, sorry, he just gets a bit overexcited at times.” Rose tried to diffuse the situation, giving the Doctor a glare. “He’s just not very good at thinking about other people sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever blondie.” Donna was still obviously annoyed. “Right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look was shot at the Doctor as Donna continued, not believing that he was telling the truth. “Doctor, if you lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they were deadly.” The Doctor gave her a pleading look. “I’ll sort it out, Donna. Whatever’s been done to you, I’ll reverse it. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anything else was said a screech rang through the room followed by a voice. “Oh, she is long since lost. I have waited so long.” One of the walls opened up revealing a large pit. “Hibernating at the edge of the universe,” The voice continued, “until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance ran out the nearby door and hooded figured turned around, faces robotic, guns at the ready. The other three stood at the edge of the hole looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has been digging,” The Doctor spoke. “Oh very Torchwood, drilled by laser.” The word Torchwood left a sour taste in his mouth. “How far down does it go?” He directed the question at the disembodied voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down and down.” The reply was snarled. “All the way to the centre of the earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Seriously, what for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't think that was possible.” Rose looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinosaurs.” Donnas response was confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rose and the Doctor looked at her in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinosaurs?” She repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you on about, dinosaurs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That film, under the earth, with dinosaurs. I’m trying to help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not helping.” The Doctor looked at her in confusion before turning away as the mysterious voice continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a sweet couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not!” Donna seemed horrified at the thought. “That’s blondies job!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor looked equally as horrified at the thought of being in a couple with Donna but continued speaking to the voice. “Only a madman speaks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?” His voice took on a deeper note in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“High in the sky.” The voice continued. “Floating so high on Christmas night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t come all this way to talk on the intercom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show yourself!” Rose interrupted, eager to see who they were up against.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you.” Without showing herself the voice spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. We are the stuff of legends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your legend will soon be ending Doctor-man, you have no chance.” After the words were spoken a large red spider with a humanoid face and body appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like a centaur but a spider!” Donna whispered to Rose. “What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature snarled again and the Doctor murmured. “Racnoss. But that’s impossible. You’re one of the Racnoss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Empress of the Racnoss.” The spider spoke proudly, her many eyes glittering in the light as she hissed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re the Empress, where’s the rest of the Racnoss? Or… Are you the only one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a sharp mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, last of your kind.” The Doctor continued, speaking to Rose and Donna. “The Racnoss come from the dark times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Racnoss are born starving.” The Empress interrupted his rant. “Is that our fault?” She hissed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They eat people.” Donna looked in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gestured to the ceiling where a body wearing a pair of distinctive shoes was held in a cocoon of spider web. “Did HC Clements happen to wear shoes like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Donna looked like she was about to be sick so Rose wrapped her arm around the ginger woman’s shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t even exist.” The Doctor looked curiously. “Way back in history, the fledgeling empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out the corner of her eye, Donna spotted Lance walking towards the creature, an axe in his hands. She stepped forward, speaking to the Empress, distracting her, allowing her fiance to step closer and closer until he was near enough to swing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance mimed swinging the axe, stopping short of hitting the empress who hissed at him threateningly before laughing, Lance joining her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance is funny.” The words were a blow, Donna not comprehending what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” The Doctor mumbled as Rose pulled her closer both of them realising the situation they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God shes thick.” Lance began before spewing out a thick tirade of cruel words, each sentence crushing Donna further and further. The Doctor gently explained to Donna Lance’s plan until with a gasp she understood, tears springing to her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a horrible man you know! Hurting her like that.” Rose growled at the man, fire in her eyes and ice in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up you stupid chav. I bet you are just as bad, just as worthless as her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was about to respond but the Doctor stopped her. “What are you? Her consort?” He gestured to the humanoid spider a disgusted look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than a night with her.” The cruel words hit Donna hard, the man she loved spitting them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I love you.” Donna’s voice was broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what made it easy,” Lance smirked at her not caring that his words brought her pain. Lance continued, reasoning his betrayal in a flawed manner, telling the Empress all that he knew about the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After more verbal sparring and unanswered questions the Empress seemed to lose patience with the Doctor, instructing her robots to take aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just want to point out the obvious.” The Doctor spoke quickly his words clipped. “Hold on, just a tick, just a tiny little tick… just a… a tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it and the spaceship comes to her!” He whirred is sonic and the Tardis materialised around the trio, shielding them from the bullets being fired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I said earlier about it being a time machine? Well, I lied.” The Doctor looked at Donna. “And now we are going to use it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pull of a lever, he brought them into the vortex before piloting them to a time before the earth was created. “We need to find what is at the planet’s core! Molto benne! Always wanted to see this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the Doctor otherwise engaged in his piloting, Rose walked over to a sad Donna, wrapping her arm around the older woman. She had tears on her cheeks and was staring at a coral strut unseeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Donna. You don’t deserve that.” Rose tried to work out what she could say to make the red-head feel better. “You deserve so much more than someone with a thing for human spiders.” Donna remained silent as the Tardis stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go and have a look? This scanner is a bit small. Come on” The Doctor led Donna over to the doors, Rose following. “You will be the first human to ever see it. Donna Noble welcome to the creation of the earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung the doors open showcasing what was outside. Large colourful clouds of gas swirled and collided, mixing together to form new elements. Rocks of various sizes were mixed throughout, turning and spinning and speeding along, some almost stationary, others moving so fast it was only possible to follow the trail they left. There was a bright light not too far in the distance, something that the Doctor pointed out to be the sun, brand new and just beginning to burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor held Rose’s hand in his as they comforted Donna, watching the view from the safety of the Tardis. Before long they were able to work out exactly what it was buried at the centre of the earth. A Racnoss web hiding from the war, the first rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as that realisation came about the Tardis began to shake. “What was that?” Donna was panicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anything good!” Rose slammed the doors shut as the Doctor ran over to the console, frantically trying to stop the Tardis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it doing?” Donna grabbed onto the closest bit of the console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They’re pulling us back!” The Doctor was flung around the console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you can stop it!” Rose was clinging onto a handrail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hasn’t it got a handbrake or something? Can’t you reverse or, warp or beam or something. What kind of a rubbish spaceship is this?” Donna shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t mean it old girl.” The blonde-haired girl was still holding on tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute!” The Doctor pulled out a familiar surfboard-shaped object. “The extrapolator! Can’t stop us but should give us a good bump!” The Doctor whacked the extrapolator with a hammer as the Tardis materialised in a corridor nearby. “We’ve gone about 200 yeards to the right. Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them ran down the corridor, Donna hitching up her wedding dress as she went. They reached a door and the Doctor brought them to a halt beside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do we do?” Donna looked at the Doctor panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we just make it up as we go along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a good track record for that though.” Rose gave her a smile. “Trust us, we will sort it out.” Both the Doctor and Rose continued examining the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still don’t understand,” Came Donnas response, “I’m full of particles but what for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth but my people unravelled their power course, the Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck. They’ve just taken hibernation for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput! So you’re the new key, brand-new particles, living particles. They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor and Rose turned around to see that Donna had disappeared. “Oh!” He shouted in frustration. “C’mon Rose.” He grabbed her hand and they ran back towards the hole in the ground and the Empress of the Racnoss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking into the room dressed in the same robes as the Robots the pair saw Donna and Lance, tied up in webs above the hole. The Racnoss Empress was laughing as they screamed and struggled, crying out the words ‘I do’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Activate the particles!” The empress spoke, “Purge every last one!” Both Donna and Lance began to glow, Donna a lot brighter. Rose felt the warm sensation behind her eyes return and slowly spread through the rest of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And release!” The golden particles from Donna and Lance streamed down into the pit. Rose felt the ones in her burn brightly for a second before settling deeper within her, not flowing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The secret heart unlocks.” The Empress hissed. “And they will waken from their sleep of ages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who will? What’s down there?” Donna was frantic, her face screwed up in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How thick are you?” Lance couldn’t resist another dig at the woman who nearly became his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My children.” The Empress answered her question. “The long-lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh. The Webstar shall come to me!” She gave another hiss. “My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use her, not me, use her!” Lance begged for his life, ready to sacrifice Donna instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my funny little Lance.” The Empress teased him. “But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve.” With a slash of her pincers, the web holding him up broke and Lance fell screaming into the pit below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them! So you might as well unmask my clever little Doctor man, you and your golden girl, so full of power that can’t be extracted. What a treat for my children.” The Doctor and Rose pulled off their robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, nice try.” The Doctor shrugged. “I’ve got you, Donna!” He pointed his sonic at the web above loosening all but one strand. Donna swung over the pit, colliding with Rose who softened her fall. They ended up in a tangle of limbs and white wedding dress over by one of the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for nothing martian man!” Donna's shout was heard throughout the room as both she and Rose stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Empress of the Racnoss.” The Doctor called out to her. “I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet, I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Empress only laughed in reply. “Oh, I’m afraid I have to decline.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what happens next in your own doing.” The Doctor pulled out a remote from his transdimensional pockets demonstrating how the RoboForm’s were now under his control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RoboForms are unnecessary.” The Empress snarled at him. “My children may feast on Martian flesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but I’m not from Mars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Racnoss Empress hissed. “They murdered the Racnoss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you.” The Doctors reply was cold. “You did this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the Doctor and Rose pulled out a handful of remote-control bombs from their pockets, throwing them in the air. Using the controller the Doctor was able to direct them to break the walls of the nearby tunnels allowing water from the Thames to pour in. The water rushed towards the hole in the ground, ignoring the screaming from the Empress as it poured in, faster and faster, drowning all of the Racnoss young trapped far below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, Donna, let’s go.” The Doctor called for his two companions. Donna made a move to follow him but Rose was fixated, staring at the water, the fire and the screaming Empress a single tear on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose.” The Doctor walked over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her to safety, Donna following. “We sorted it. It’s okay now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them made it to the surface in time to see the large Racnoss web hanging in the sky be shot down by tanks firing from the streets of London. Panting they looked around. “There is just one problem.” Donna looked at the other two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve drained the Thames.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor piloted the Tardis to Donnas house, giving her a scan with the sonic. “All of the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day.” Donna didn't look impressed. “Sort of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose walked over to her and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Donna extracted herself from the hug. “Better get inside… They’ll be worried. Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you.” The Doctor smiled softly. “So, what will you do with yourself now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not get married for starters. And I’m not gonna temp anymore. I dunno… travel? See a bit more of Planet Earth. Walk in the dust, go out there and do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could come with us if you want?” Rose looked at Donna a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Donna looked apologetic, “I can’t, really. Everything we did today… You live your life like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you do, and I couldn't. It’s beautiful and so terrible, all the water, fire and death today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what I will do though.” Donna smiled at them, “Christmas Dinner. Oh, come on you might as well, mum always cooks enough for twenty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can.” Rose looked at her sadly, “It will be my first Christmas without my mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna gave her a soft smile. “It’s okay sweetheart, I’ll see you around then.” She stepped forward and gave the younger girl a tight hug sensing that she needed one. “Promise me that you will look after each other,” She pointed at them each in turn. “You need each other. Don’t be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Donna, good luck. Just, be magnificent.” The Doctor stepped inside the Tardis, Rose following moments later after saying her goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tardis soon dematerialised leaving the redhead standing in the middle of the road looking up at the sky as snow fell all around.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the wait but this chapter is longer than the previous two so took more time to write.</p>
<p>Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes since this work has no beta. Make sure to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor and Rose speak to Sarah Jane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the Doctor pulled them into the vortex Rose sat down on the jumpseat, her eyes downcast, picking at the pale polish on her nails, it was chipping already. She had got them done with her mum but would never have that experience again. A fresh wave of sadness built in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pulled out of her musings by the Doctor, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her up into a stand. Reaching out his hand he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, tears she hadn’t even realised had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go have a sit in the media room and I’ll make you a nice cup of tea, yeah?” His voice was soft as he led her to the media room, thankful that the Tardis had moved the door closer. Rose went along with him not resisting but not speaking either in a mute zombie state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in they found hot cups of tea waiting for them and the next episode of ‘By the light of the asteroid’ just beginning to play. Sending a wave of thanks to the sentient ship the Doctor sat on the sofa pulling Rose next to him and covering them both with the fluffy pink blanket that had been left there earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose snuggled closer, seeking human comfort or at least a close equivalent, tears leaking from her eyes. There had been no time to rest since speaking to her mum, no time to process it all. The Doctor pulled her even closer until they were pressed together, no space in-between, her back against his chest, breaths synchronized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before bringing up his hand to gently stroke her hair, running his fingers through the soft strands, the comforting movement reminding her of Jackie causing another round of tears to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that in silence for hours, eyes focused on the TV but unseeing. It was Rose who spoke first, swallowing down her tears and the lump that had made itself home in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I forget that we can’t always be heroes and that the best option isn’t always nice. Seeing the Racnoss drowning, I don’t know, I felt like they deserved it but they didn’t really. It wasn’t their fault that the Empress refused to listen, we should have found a better way.” Her words were soft but audible to the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret staying with me?” The Doctor looked down at her sadly. If he could take back the choice he had made he would have. He was just so broken and so angry for Rose, her family was gone and there was nothing he could have done. In that moment he had taken out all his anger for Torchwood on the Racnoss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never.” Her words were full of conviction and what he could pretend was love for him. “I promised you forever and I meant it, I just miss her. It’s weird, there is no one left for me on earth, no one who knows me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault.” She threaded her fingers through his. “I have you at least, don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Rose Tyler. You are stuck with me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed in the vortex, time slipping by like golden sand through the fingers of a toddler at a lonely beach. Slowly at first and then all at once, erratic, the minutes, hours and days all melding together. Crawling and racing simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was time that was needed, time to heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose knew that she would never stop missing her mum but the sharp pain was fading, she spent less time crying and more time talking, coming to terms with her situation. She was happy for her mum in the parallel world, Jackie had her husband and a son, the kind of life she deserved. She would have wanted Rose to move on and be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of weeks after the incident with the Racnoss she decided she was ready to collect some of the stuff from her mum's old flat, it was the next stage in her healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that once we go we can’t go again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m ready now as I’ll ever be. It’s pointless to put off the inevitable, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll land us… two days after Canary Wharf.” The Doctor looked at her closely before pulling her into a hug. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose took a deep breath before nodding. “Let’s just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pull of a lever, they were out of the vortex and into Jackie's flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I couldn’t park outside just in case the neighbours saw you. You are on the list of the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Rose opened the Tardis door stepping into the flat. It was exactly the same as it had been left complete with a half-drunk mug of tea on the coffee table. She swallowed down any tears and walked quickly around the flat grabbing the photos and mementoes that her mother had collected over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Doctor helping the task was soon done. “One last thing.” Rose stepped into her mother’s room and took the blanket off of the bed. Her mum had loved that blanket and had spent many days curled up with it when Rose was younger. It was like a piece of her that Rose could take with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the Tardis she asked the Doctor to take them into the vortex, he did as she asked as she held the blanket to her nose, taking in the scent of her mum’s perfume, emotions warring in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The Doctor looked at her curiously tugging on his ear, expecting more of an outwardly emotional reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be. Right, where to next?” Her tone was overly jovial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking you might like to visit Sarah Jane.” The Doctor kept his eyes on her face, gauging her reaction to his idea. “I know you said that you feel you have no one left on earth. I thought it might do you some good to be reminded that there are still people there who care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Rose seemed neither happy or sad at the idea, just blank. The Doctor didn’t know what to do to make her feel better so simply guided the Tardis to Bannerman Road, just outside Sarah’s house. He was hoping beyond hope that spending some time with Sarah Jane would help his Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon knocking on the door it was opened by a teenage boy with a floppy nest of brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” The Doctor rocked awkwardly on his heels, hand gripping Rose’s hand tightly. “We are looking for Sarah Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen turned around to shout into the house. “Mum! There is someone at the door for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” The Doctor looked at Rose mouthing the word in shock. She simply shrugged in return, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion, it hadn’t been long since they had last seen Sarah Jane and she had said she had no children. Where had this teenager come from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by Sarah appearing at the door. “Doctor? Rose? What a surprise. Do come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor? The Doctor?” The boy spoke looking at Sarah, eyes wide in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, sorry. Doctor, Rose, this is my son, Luke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Rose smiled whilst the Doctor continued to look on in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading them to the living room Sarah made some tea before they all settled down to talk, Sarah telling them about Luke and the adventures she had been up to, the Doctor telling her about the events that had passed since they had last met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were telling the older woman about the battle of Canary Wharf and the events that had occurred since then. Rose had started to softly cry as she explained, the Doctor reaching around to pull her closer on the sofa they shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just hard,” Her words were broken and clipped, cockney accent strong. “I know she is safe and doing well, she has the life she has always wanted but she doesn’t have me… And I don’t have her.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “I have the Doctor and all but I just feel so alone, first Mickey and now Mum. Everyone is leaving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah looked at the younger woman with warm eyes, her heart breaking for her. “You don’t just have the Doctor, you have me as well. You can come to visit whenever you like, stay for as long as you want if you need a break from the Tardis life. Luke and I would enjoy the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose's eyes filled with tears. “Thank you.” She managed to choke out, heart filling with gratefulness for the other woman. She knew just what to say to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the conversation progressed Rose slowly drifted off into sleep, sinking back into the sofa cushions, cocooned in the feeling of warmth and safety radiating from the other two in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor noticed she was asleep first, expelling a breath of air from his lungs and relaxing slightly as he watched her. “She hasn’t been sleeping well lately,” He spoke softly, hands playing with strands of bleach blonde hair. “She is exhausted, I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give her some time and be there for her. It will get better, she will heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything for her.” He gently smiled down at the sleeping girl. “Thank you, Sarah Jane, just talking to you has helped her, this is the first time she has slept peacefully in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the Doctor became restless, days sitting in the vortex had left him anxious to get going and do something. He racked his brains, trying to work out what could be done. Remembering the state of the Tardis pantry he turned to Sarah, a pleading look in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get some more food for the Tardis, we have eaten our way through most of the stock and the milk is nearly out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even ask Sarah Jane was already offering. “Rose can stay here, I can see that you need to get moving but she needs to sleep whilst she can. God knows its all go go go on the Tardis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. If you aren’t back when she wakes I’ll tell her where you are. It might do her some good to spend time with another woman, a bit of girl time or whatever it is they call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” The Doctor leant down to brush a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead before standing up and hugging Sarah Jane. “I’ll take her phone with me, call me if she wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will. Now go on, get going.” She walked him to the door, closing it behind him. “God that man is in love.” She spoke softly to herself, smiling at the thought of her oldest friend finding what he thought was impossible, someone to love who loved him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor walked quickly down the streets on a mission to get the groceries and be back to Rose as fast as possible. As he passed a nearby hospital he felt a chill run down his spine as all his hair stood on end. “Now that’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back and forth he crossed the road, walking in and taking note of the name. The Royal Hope Hospital. After checking himself in with ‘stomach pains’ he pulled out Rose's phone, calling Sarah Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the hospital… The Royal Hope Hospital, something is up with it, it's all static-y and I can see some plasma coils… Okay, yeah, tell her to meet me here if she wakes up before I’m back…” Checking the time and seeing that it was getting late he continued. “I’m probably going to have to stay here overnight for observation… Look after her… okay, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the phone away and settled into his hospital bed, it wasn’t the most comfortable place he had ever slept but it was much better than some of the jail cells he and Rose had been in before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose, god he missed her. He hadn’t been away from her for long but he was already anxious to get back, to see her beautiful face, to hold her tight. His precious pink and yellow girl, if only she was here. He ached for the opportunity to pretend they were together, at least for a little while, Mr and Mrs Smith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring into the distance he continued to think until the sun showed its face, peeking over the buildings on the tall city skyline, lighting up the alleys and streets of London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The static feeling had remained, become stronger if anything so he knew he couldn’t leave, instead, he just hoped that Rose would be able to make it to the hospital before the action started. It was on the horizon, like clouds gathering before a storm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, you guys liked that chapter, it was more of a join, setting the stage for the Smith and Jones episode rewrite. I love Sarah-Jane so I had to get her in. Tell me what you think! </p><p>As always, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes it hasn't been looked over by a beta. </p><p>Thanks for reading, I love you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smith and Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor meets Martha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha Jones rushed into the hospital ready to continue her work as a medical student, it had been a stressful morning. Her phone has been constantly ringing as she was forced to play peacemaker for her family. She was glad to put it in her locker where it wouldn’t bother her for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining her teaching group she went around the wards with the teaching doctor, answering questions when she knew the answer. This is what she wanted to do with her life, help people, fix what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they ended up in front of a familiar-looking man, he had messy gravity-defying hair and big brown eyes. She could have sworn he had spoken to her on the street that morning, Martha had been rather taken aback, a good looking man approaching her on the street only to dart away quickly after removing his tie. Not something that happens every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, Mr Smith,” The teaching doctor spoke to the man, “good morning to you. How are you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not so bad. Still a bit y’know, bleuch.” Mr Smith had his hand wrapped tightly around a phone, glancing at it every so often as if waiting for it to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones,” The teaching doctor spoke to Martha, “why don’t you see what you can find? Amaze me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t very clever running around outside, was it?” She couldn’t understand how or why someone ill enough to be in the hospital had been outside that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” He looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Chancellor Street this morning? Came up to me and took off your tie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What did I do that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you just did.” She was becoming a little annoyed that he refused to acknowledge his actions, she was sure it had been him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me. I was here in bed. Ask the nurses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird, ‘cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not anymore. Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the teacher interrupted, fed up with the irrelevant conversation, prompting Martha to check the heart of Mr Smith. Upon putting the stethoscope to his chest she was confused to find what seemed like two hearts beating. She was going to bring it up to the doctor but before she could, Mr Smith winked at her, like he knew what she had found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Martha decided to ignore the abnormal heart readings suggesting ‘stomach cramps’ much to the displeasure of the teaching doctor who proceeded to pick up the patient chart, getting a static shock, something she remembered happening with her locker that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others relayed stories of the same thing, her eyes locked on the man in the hospital bed, he was watching the proceedings curiously. As they left him, Mr Smith sent her a grin, one which made her heartbeat slightly faster and her face flush. But there was no time to stop and think so before long the encounter was all but forgotten in the rush of questions and patients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the group of medical students had passed the Doctor pulled out Rose’s phone again, hoping to see a call from Sarah Jane but nothing. Humans, sleeping their already short lives away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interaction with the medical student, Jones, the instructor had referred to her as piqued his interest. He knew that he hadn’t met her on the street yet but there was a good chance it was him time travelling for some reason. Maybe trying to prove something in the future? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang a few hours later, Rose was awake and on her way to the hospital. He breathed a sigh of relief, whatever was happening he wanted to sort it with her by his side. Getting up to tell the doctor that he was expecting a guest, his wife, Mrs Smith he looked out the window. There was rain was going up the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t right, not on this planet. Pulling out the phone he dialled Sarah again, Rose picked up. “Doctor?” She sounded out of breath as if she was running to him, the thought made his hearts feel full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, something is up at the hospital. Be careful, it might be dangerous when you get here.” He didn’t want anything to happen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She ended the call quickly, the Doctor watched the rain, hoping she would reach him in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha sat in the break room with some of her fellow students talking on the phone to her family, trying to work out how she could make her brothers 21st as stress-free as possible for all parties. Soon, thanks to her sister and another student she became aware that something was wrong with the rain, it was just on the hospital and going up, not down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the room was shaking, mugs crashing and papers flying about. She could hear screaming although she wasn’t sure if it was coming from the break room or elsewhere in the hospital. Falling on her bum she moved herself to the corner of the room where she would be thrown around the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quick as it started, the shaking stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha.” The other girl in the break room called her name nervously. “It’s night. But, it was lunchtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not night…” Martha looked out the window, unable to believe what she was seeing. “We’re on the moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside was a rough rock surface, looking exactly the same as what she had seen in the moon landing videos. In the distance, hanging above the horizon there was a blue and green planet. Earth. It seemed so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the bloody moon.” She repeated herself in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the corridors she ran into people screaming and shouting in panic, some praying to their gods and others bargaining with unseen beings. Others were staring mutely out the windows in horror. Walking into one of the wards she decided to try to calm some people down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, now, everyone, back to bed. We’ve got an emergency, but we’ll sort it out, don’t worry.” She wasn’t sure how to fix it but she knew that everyone needed to stop panicking. Walking to one of the windows she stared out at the landscape. “It’s real, it’s really real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” She went to open a window but was stopped by a fellow student, worrying about losing all the air. “But, they aren’t exactly airtight…” She looked at the other girl, “If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would have happened straight away. But it didn’t so how come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thought process was interrupted by a voice behind her. “Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?” She turned around to see Mr Smith, this time out of his hospital pyjamas and instead dressed in a dashing blue suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was Jones, wasn’t it?” He looked at her curiously as she nodded an affirmative. “Well, Martha Jones, question is, how are we still breathing?” He walked over to the window as the other student hysterically cried that they couldn’t be breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that we are,” His voice was impatient, “Don’t waste my time. Martha, what have we got? A balcony, veranda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the patients’ lounge, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you fancy going out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might die.” His eyebrows raised slightly almost as if he was having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! C’mon. Not her.” He pointed at the other student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping onto the balcony she was pleased to find that they still had air although the reason why was still unknown. As they stood there the phone in Mr Smith's hand began to ring. “Oh don’t mind me.” He took a step indoors leaving her outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or so later he was back. “That was just my uh partner…” He seemed unsure about the term. “She has just reached where the hospital used to be, there is nothing there the whole hospital has been moved. She was on her way to meet me but didn’t manage to get here before we were transported.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner?” Martha looked at him closely, it was a weird term to use. “Is that a sexual thing then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of the Doctor's 9th incarnation being accused of employing Rose to have a sexual relationship flashed through his mind. The police. Jackie’s slap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even think he was replying, “Oh no! Not like that! Just partners in crime or I suppose we try to be partners in good. Doesn’t have quite the same ring though… Anyways, that’s not important.” He wanted to move on, not wishing to dwell about the type of partnership he knew he would never be able to have with Rose, no matter how much he wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled internally, happy that he didn’t have a partner. He was good-looking, smart, cared about her opinion and had a solid head upon his shoulders, what was not to like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent a few minutes talking, bouncing quickly between subjects, Martha’s brother's birthday, the beauty of the moon, what could have brought them there and finally Canary Wharf. Martha spoke about her cousin who worked there and never returned, she was surprised to find out that he and his partner were there in the battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha sucked in a deep breath of air, steeling herself. “I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back. There’s got to be a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Smith.” Martha looked over at the man who was now not-Mr-Smith in shock. “That’s not my real name.” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Doctor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too if I ever pass my exams.” She joked, trying to keep the atmosphere light. “What is it then, Dr Smith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean, ‘just the Doctor’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… the Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not calling you that, far as I’m concerned you’ve got to earn that title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s start then.” Picking up a rock from the ground he threw it into the air where it bounced off what could only be described as an invisible forcefield. “Keeping the air in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we’ve got. What happens when it runs out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone in this hospital will suffocate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any more words could be said loud engines were heard as large cylinder-shaped objects started landing on the moon surface around the hospital, presumably spaceships of some kind. Everyone was at the windows in the hospital, looking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliens, that’s aliens, real proper aliens.” She looked at the figures walking out in shock, they were humanoid in shape, covered by matt black armour, no skin showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judoon.” The Doctor looked at them with recognition as the figures walked closer to the hospital, eventually walking inside. The screaming resumed as people in the hospital panicked, scrambling over each other to get out of the path of the armoured creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor and Martha snuck along to a balcony above the reception, hiding amongst the greenery. From their vantage point, they were able to see the Judoon, now with their helmets off displaying heads similar to that of an earth rhinoceros. They were scanning both staff and patients alike, designating them human and marking them with a black cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are Judoon?” Martha watched as they systematically rounded up people to be catalogued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like police. Well… Police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they brought us to the moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they’ve got no jurisdiction over the earth. They isolated it. That rain and lightning was them using an H2O scoop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about ‘Galactic Law’ Where'd you get that from?” The Doctor didn’t answer, instead, he continued watching the Judoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cataloging all the humans, that must mean they are after something non-human. Bad news for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow until it clicked, he couldn’t be alien. “Don’t be ridiculous, stop looking at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair set up base on one of the top floors, the Doctor finding a computer and using his sonic to try to find any information on the other non-human in the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grr! What is wrong with this computer!” He gave it a smack hoping it would start to work, “Judoon must have locked it down… Jadoon platoon on the moon.” He rolled the words in his mouth, liking how they felt before scratching at his sideburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was just travelling past I swear. Just grocery shopping, I wasn’t looking for trouble. I don’t even have my partner with me.” He continued rambling whether to Martha or himself it was unclear. “But I felt this static electricity and saw evidence of plasma coils, I couldn’t resist. Checked in thinking something was inside, didn’t even wait for Rose. Turns out it was just the Judoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are they looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something that looks human but isn’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you, apparently.” She didn’t quite believe he was alien. The Doctor looked completely human, a good looking human but a human nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me. But not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there not a photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be a shape changer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, can’t you just leave the Judoon to find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they’ll sentence it to execution. Every single person.” The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration leaving it spiking everywhere. He wished Rose was there, she always managed to help him calm down, always asking the right questions, making him see sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to find the fugitive Martha decided to see what her teacher doctor, Mr Stoker might know. Reaching his office she walked in only to see one of the patients she had been observing before with a straw in her teacher’s neck, sucking out the blood. Next to her stood two large humanoids, helmets on their heads, standing guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shout from the patient, one of the figures began chasing her. She ran into the corridor only to bump into the Doctor. “I found her!” She shouted, his expression was shocked. Soon they were sprinting through the hospital corridors, the figure in chase. It was not Martha’s idea of a fun time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading them into an x-ray room the Doctor began sonic-ing the equipment as Martha attempted to work out how to use the machinery. Before long the door was kicked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pressed the button the controlled area was filled with radiation both the Doctor and the figure inside. Once the wave stopped the figure collapsed to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I increased the radiation 5,000%. Killed him dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t that gonna kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it's only roentgen radiation.” The Doctor was dismissive. “We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery… It’s safe for you to come out, I’ve absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate… shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot…” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, words coming in broken fragments as he concentrated. “Say my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it! Out! Out. Out, out, out, out, out, ah. Itches. Itches itches itches.” He grabbed his shoe and put it in a nearby bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done.” He was looking noticeably calmer as Martha looked at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re completely mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I look daft with one shoe.” He pulled off the other, dumping it in the bin as well. “Barefoot on the moon!” He clicked his teeth together and grinned charmingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that thing?” Martha looked at the body on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a Slab, basic slave drone. Solid leather all the way through. Someone has one hell of a fetish!” He repeated the words of a certain Captain Jack inserting the man's signature wink, one which gave Martha butterflies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her...” She struggled to get the words out, mind replaying the wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor wasn’t listening, instead, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of the machine with a whimper. “My sonic screwdriver! It’s burnt out!” Martha continued talking but he wasn’t listening. “I love my sonic screwdriver.” He looked like he was about to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!” Martha called to get his attention. He threw his destroyed sonic in the air with an apology at Martha and a gleeful smile as he realised she had used his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Martha continued. “Miss Finnegan is the alien…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Martha had finished explaining, the Doctor was able to work out the plan of the fugitive. She would be able to assimilate the blood and look human to the Judoon scanners. On the way to find Miss Finnegan, they ran into a Judoon who immediately scanned the Doctor, registering him as non-human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you really are!” Martha didn’t believe he was alien before but she did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And again!” Both of them took off down the hospital corridors, Judoon in pursuit, laser guns firing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Managing to escape onto a floor already searched, the Doctor asked Martha to lead the way to Mr Stoker’s office. There they found Mr Stoker’s pale, dead body, drained dry of every drop of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plasmavore. Must be hiding, on the run…” He ran his hand through his hair. “What is she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon will kill us all.” He made to leave but was stopped by Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute.” She knelt down next to the body, closing the eyes in a gesture which reminded him of Rose before running out the door with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MRI! That’s her plan, god she is clever, nearly as clever as me!” Martha opened her mouth to reply but the sight of Judoon stomping down the corridor towards them made her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor turned to look at her seriously, his eyes flitting between the Judoon and her face. “Martha, stay here. I need time. You’ve got to hold them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… Just. Forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.” Taking a deep breath he rushed forward, hands on either side of her face, his lips crashing into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice in his head sounding suspiciously like his last incarnation was screaming at him, shouting at him to stop. How dare he kiss anyone but Rose. It was necessary and Martha was beautiful but it just wasn’t his pink and yellow girl, if only she had made it to the hospital in time, he could be kissing her right now. Every day he hoped he would have an excuse to kiss her and here one was, but it was the wrong girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the kiss as clinically as possible, moving his mouth and tongue to coat Martha in enough of his non-human DNA to trigger the Judoon sensors, nothing more. Once he was sure his plan would work he pulled back, running straight to the MRI room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in he came face to face with the MRI machine which was buzzing ominous, electricity crawling all over the surface. The Plasmavore was fiddling with some equipment on the wall, seemingly unbothered by the noises the machine was making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Doctor walked further into the room he widened his eyes, schooling his expression into that of an oblivious human man. “Have you seen?” He addressed Miss Finnegan. “There are these things, these great big space rhino things. I mean rhinos from space? And we’re on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon!” He let his gob take over, words flying from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only came in for my bunions! Look! All fixed now. Good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said. I’d recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon! And…” The Plasmavore had stopped meddling with the equipment and was walking towards him, a hungry look on her face. “Did I mention the rhinos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold him.” The second slab grabbed him, holding him still as planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?” His concerns were dismissed by the Plasmavore. “But isn’t that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? I did Magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed but still…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon his innocent human act had the Plasmavore spilling her plans to him. Upon realizing that she planned to kill half the planet, putting Rose in danger he steeled himself. He had no choice but to go through with his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Miss Finnegan pulled out her straw he continued to blab, hoping she wouldn’t see through his ‘innocent human’ act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite the funny man.” She smiled up at him, “And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it’s time you found some peace.” With a word to her slab, she had him on the ground, stuck her straw in his neck and began to suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blood was pulled out of him the Doctor found himself hoping, almost praying to stay alive. Rose had left her whole family to stay with him, he couldn’t leave her alone now. She was going to stay with him for as long as her forever allowed, he wouldn’t, couldn’t... No, he would hold on for her even as his body was drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the kiss broke Martha was left standing starstruck, incapacitated by one of the best kisses she had experienced in her short life. “That was nothing?” She mumbled after him, breathless, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Judoon continued down the corridor towards her, scanners in hand. Martha stood in front of them, blocking their path, heart beating fast. “Now listen,” If only she could get them to understand, “I know who you’re looking for. She’s this woman, she calls herself Florence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word could be said she was being scanned. “Human. Wait. Non-human trace suspected! Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan.” Matha was pinned to the wall as the Judoon questioned and scanned her. “Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A booklet was shoved into her hands by one of the Judson. “Compensation.” She looked at it in confusion for a moment before racing after the Judoon, arriving at the MRI room in time to hear the Doctor be declared as deceased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he can’t be. Let me through, let me see him.” The Judoon didn’t let her near the body, instead choosing to count the case as closed. Making eye contact with the Plasmavore Martha spoke up once again in a desperate attempt to bring the fugitive to justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was her! She killed him, she did it, she murdered him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judoon have no authority over human crime.” The nearest Judoon spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s not human!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but I am, I’ve been catalogued.” The Plasmavore held up her hand happily displaying her catalogue marking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s not, she assimi…” Martha stopped as the Doctors plan clicked in her head. “You drank the Doctors blood!” Grabbing a Juddon scanner she pointed it at the Plasmavore, activating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-human. Confirm analysis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-human. Confirm, Plasmavore.” Another Judoon spoke up as Martha gasped realising the Doctor had given his life for the fugitive to be found. “Charged with the crime of murdering the Child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she deserved it!” The Plasmavore dropped her sweet old lady act, her mouth twisting into a sneer. “Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verdict: Guilty. Sentence: Execution!” The lead Judoon spoke before disintegrating the Plasmavore. “Case closed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After scanning the MRI machine and realising it was due to explode the Judoon ordered an evacuation of their troops, exiting the hospital and leaving in their ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matha ran over to the Doctors body, starting CPR in a desperate attempt to save his life. After the first couple of rounds, she remembered what she had heard through her stethoscope when examining him that morning. “Two hearts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oxygen was running low and she could feel herself getting lightheaded but she persevered, she was going to save the life of the amazing man who sacrificed himself to bring justice to the Plasmavore. One final breath and he gasped to life, violently coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scanner,” Martha’s words were mumbled as she collapsed to the floor, strength fading, “She did something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor coughed as he crawled across the room, he had no idea how to stop it, he was sonic-less and out of time but he couldn’t give up. In a desperate attempt to stop the machine he pulled out a plug, hoping it would stop the power. The electricity died down and he allowed himself a moment of rest, Rose was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Martha's unconscious body he struggled towards the entrance of the hospital, if they weren’t returned to earth soon they would run out of oxygen. He could last slightly longer due to reserves built up in his respiratory bypass but even he didn’t have long, not after the hell his body had been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window he smiled, “It’s raining Martha, it’s raining on the moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of bright light and they were back. Laying Martha’s body down he fell to his knees taking in deep breaths of fresh air, they had made it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a weird day for Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sleeping for longer than she could remember doing in recent memory she had woken up only to have Sarah Jane fret over her. The older woman had informed her that the Doctor was at the Royal Hope Hospital, investigating something but had refused to let her leave until she had eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shovelled down some toast and a cup of tea before she was released, Sarah lending Rose her mobile in case she needed to call the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran towards the hospital she was surprised to find the mobile ringing. “Doctor?” She panted embarrassingly loud down the line. A quick warning from the Doctor later she hung up, running even faster. Something was about to happen and she was going to miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew something was wrong before she had even reached the hospital, there were reporters all over the surrounding streets and large crowds through which she had to push. Pulling out the mobile she dialled the number of her own phone, much to her relief it was quickly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” The Doctor almost shouted down the line, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine, you are the one who seems to be in trouble. Where are you? I’m right outside but the hospital is just gone, it’s chaos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the moon, Rose Tyler! I’m not sure what for yet but the moon!” There was a hint of joy to his voice, typical she thought. “Rose I have to go,” His voice was full of regret as if he wished to drag out the conversation for longer. “People to save!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” After saying her goodbyes and hanging up she walked to the nearby shop. Sarah Jane had mentioned he had gone out for some bits and bobs and knowing him he hadn’t even made it to the shop door before adventure had hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” She grumbled to herself. “Grocery shopping, how domestic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bags in hand she settled down as close to the gaping hole where the hospital had been as possible, avoiding the media crews, it wouldn’t be good for a dead girl to be seen on TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had complete faith in her Doctor, whatever was going on up there, he would fix it and come back to her, he wouldn’t leave her. Letting herself daydream for a minute she thought of what might happen when the hospital returned, would he sweep her into his arms and kiss her? Tell her that he loves her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wishful thinking indeed, she silently chided herself. Occasionally she would get a glimpse of something deeper but he had always run away a heartbeat later, choosing to do some Tardis repairs or to suddenly speak about an unrelated topic when his words would trip over each other in their haste to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly boredom hit her, after years of travelling with the Doctor his inability to sit still had rubbed off on her. “Where are you…” As she mumbled those words there was a flash of light and the hospital was back, looking worse for wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose pushed her way past the media crews, shopping still in hand, not caring if she was caught on camera anymore, desperate to see the man she loved. She spotted his gravity-defying hair and rushed towards him, shouting his name as he walked out the hospital doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, the Doctor made eye contact with Rose, his eyes lighting up. It had been too long since he had seen her. Running to meet her halfway he scooped her up into a hug, arms wrapped around her like vines, hands clutching the fabric of her jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose.” He spoke her name softly, lips next to her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. He had been in the desert with no water but had finally reached his oasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he relaxed his grip letting her feet land fully on the ground. Noticing the shopping bags in her hands he smiled, “Look at you, grocery shopping.” His face took on a teasing smile as he nudged her shoulder with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Rose mock glared at him before passing him one of the bags, “Let's just get this stuff back to the Tardis before the milk really gets warm.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you think! </p><p>I know this chapter doesn't have very much tenrose content but I thought it was important that Martha and the Doctors first meeting was fleshed out. Most of the angst in this fic is going to be due to misunderstandings rather than a character doing something which is why I have included a lot of inner thinking.</p><p>Anyway, apologies as always for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm only human. </p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting Martha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rose meets Martha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not fully happy with this chapter, it feels a bit clunky but I hope you guys still enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha stood outside the bar that her family had rented out for her brother Leo’s 21st birthday listening to her family argue. She was sick of it, sick of being stuck in the middle of a war every day, trying to create peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything she had done, everything she had been through nothing had changed. She may have felt like a different person but her family were the same as they always were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her family storm off in many different directions she let out a sigh of relief, at least she was away from the arguments. Looking up, Martha spotted the Doctor standing by a nearby lamp post looking at her with a smile. She walked over, embarrassed that he had witnessed her family arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the moon today.” She jumped straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit more peaceful than down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never even told me who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Doctor.” His voice was light, giving nothing away. He started to slowly walk and she followed, unsure of where he was taking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what sort of species?” She wanted to know everything she could about the man next to her, he was an enigma, a mystery she wanted to solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Time Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, not pompous at all then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor didn’t reply for a minute, instead, leading them into a stop outside an old blue police box. “I just thought… since you saved my life and I have a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing you might fancy a trip, with me and my partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his new sonic screwdriver, showcasing it, silently hoping the girl in front of him would say yes. He had left the Tardis promising Rose a surprise and knew that the two girls would get along. They were both smart and brave, wanting to do the right thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to what Sarah Jane had said the Doctor smiled to himself, Rose needed an opportunity to have some girl time and Martha had proven herself to be someone worth taking along. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looked at him in shock. “What into space? I can’t, I’ve got exams, things to do. I’ve got to go into town first thing and pay the rent. I’ve got my family going mad.” The excuses poured out of her, how could she explain to everyone that she had decided to go travelling with an unknown man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps,” The Doctor cut her off, “I can travel in time as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can! I’ll prove it.” He stepped inside the police box, shutting the door behind him. It began to dematerialise with a screeching noise before vanishing completely. Before she could fully register it was gone, the noise returned and the box materialised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stepped out, tie in hand rather than around his neck. “Told you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind flashed back to her encounter that morning. “But, that was this morning… but, did you?” Her eyes widened in realisation. “Oh, my God. You can travel in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind made up, she stepped forward, examining his spaceship. “It looks quite small, would be a bit intimate…” Her heartbeat sped up at the thought of being in such an enclosed space with him, her mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared. Had he felt the connection?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor opened the door. “Take a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha stepped inside, her eyes taking in the sheer size of the interior. “But it’s just a box, but it’s huge?” She raced outside and back in again. “A box with a room just crammed in. It’s bigger on the inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor mouthed the words alongside her. “Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” His favourite thing, apart from Rose, was seeing people's reactions to the transdimensional engineering of his ship. Shutting the door behind him he ran up to the console but before he could do anything Rose ran into the console room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor? I felt the Tardis in flight, you should have told me we were going somewhere I was just in the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looked over, seeing a beautiful blonde standing in one of the doorways leading off the console. This was the Doctor's partner? She would have felt intimidated but the Doctor had assured her that they weren’t together like that and surely he wouldn’t have kissed her if something had been going on between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tardis?” She was confused as to exactly what the woman was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked around at the voice, surprised to see an attractive young woman standing in the console room. “Doctor?” she turned around to look at him wide-eyed. She had missed out on one adventure and was now being replaced?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, Tardis. That’s the name of the ship you are standing in right now. Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” He answered Martha’s question before turning to look at Rose, a big grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, introductions. Rose Tyler, meet Martha Jones. She helped me out with the Judoon earlier so I thought it would be nice if she could come on a trip with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Martha greeted the other woman wanting to get along with her, she was obviously important to the Doctor and if Martha was to stay long term or maybe even start something with him she would need Rose’s approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Rose plastered a smile on her face as she looked at the brown-haired girl. Martha seemed friendly enough but she wasn’t in the mood for socialisation, all she wanted was a quiet evening in the library with the Doctor, something which she could see was now not going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, can you help Martha find her room? It’s been a rather long day for her and I want her to be well-rested before we set off into time and space.” He pulled the Tardis into the vortex as Rose reluctantly led Martha down a nearby corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have guests often then? You must have to have guest rooms on hand.” Martha was unsure as to what kind of spaceship had guest rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not often,” Rose answered her question forcing a small smile, “The Tardis is alive you see, sentient. She creates bedrooms for everyone on board, we just need to find yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Rose felt a pull towards a door on her left. “Here,” She opened the door, walking in with Martha in tow. “The Tardis tells me this is your room.” Looking around she was slightly shocked, the room looked like a mid-range hotel room, it was clean and neat but small and without decoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Martha in her bedroom, Rose walked down the hallway, hand trailing down the wall. “What’s the matter, old girl? Do you not like her?” A wave of affection hit her, sent by the sentient machine. Taking that as an affirmative she sent a pulse of affection back. She was finding it easier to communicate with the Tardis now than she had previously and she could tell that the old girl was feeling a bit grumpy, most likely due to something the Doctor had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of returning to the Doctor in the console room as he had probably expected her to, Rose decided to go to her room and get some sleep as well. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to the Doctor, not after he had carelessly invited someone else into their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it was only one trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the one thought that comforted her as she lay in bed, sleep refusing to pull her under. One trip with Martha and then it would be just them again. In the wake of that thought, she regretted how cold she had been to the other girl and made up her mind to try to make her feel welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she slowly drifted off, the Doctor paced around the console room. Something had been off about Rose, she was normally super warm and friendly so to see her act cold towards Martha had surprised him. He couldn't for the life of him think why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked the Tardis where Rose was, surely she would be back by now, confused to find out that she had gone to her room without letting him know. Was she mad that he managed to find himself on the moon without her? Surely she had to know that it wasn’t his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair he frowned, he would just have to make it up to her the next day, he didn’t want his pink and yellow girl to be annoyed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rose woke the next morning she was feeling a little better about the fact Martha was on board. After all, it was only a thankyou trip and Martha had seemed nice enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to the galley, still partially asleep, needing to get in her morning cup of tea before she could even begin to function. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, good morning!” She was surprised to see both Martha and the Doctor there, the former greeting her and the latter standing up to pour her a cuppa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled at the sleepy look on Rose’s face, she was adorable with her hair all messy and sleep in her eyes. Passing her a cup of tea he was rewarded by a smile before she took a big gulp of the liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Rose mumbled as the caffeine kicked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” The Doctor addressed the two girls as he stood up, pulling ingredients from the cupboards, “Who’s for banana pancakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the pancakes were made and the Doctor placed a plate in front of each of the girls. “Try some of this.” He pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be a yellow syrup. “It’s made from Urids, a fruit native to the equatorial region of Flonis. Absolutely amazing stuff this, tastes like caramel with a hint of banana and pecan. Just from one fruit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued babbling about the origins of the fruit as Martha and Rose tentatively tried some. “This is so good!” Martha almost moaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Rose poured some more onto her plate before passing the bottle to the other girl with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled back, glad the other girl was warming up to her presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t able to leave the vortex until mid-afternoon due to the Doctor claiming some essential repairs were needed in order to land with any accuracy. Rose hadn’t the heart to argue with him, realising that he had been spending so much time with her lately that he hadn’t had the chance to stay up to date on Tardis repairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Doctor otherwise occupied, Rose and Martha found themselves in the media room, watching reality TV from some random alien planet, 250 years in the future. After an awkward start, they were soon laughing with each other with Rose finding Martha to be funny and surprisingly sassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been travelling with the Doctor then?” Martha spoke as the end credits played, listing a range of unreadable and unpronounceable names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to say, we started travelling together in 2005 but nothing ever goes linearly in the Tardis. I suppose, three-ish years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your family? How often do you visit them? You must miss them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her dismay, Rose felt her eyes fill with tears. “I.. um..” She didn’t know where to start, slightly unwilling to open up to a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha noticed the other girl's distress and smiled at her gently, “It’s okay, don’t worry about telling me.” She could assume from Rose’s reaction that something had happened to her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could talk any further, the Doctor had entered the room, a big smile on his face. “Right, we’re ready. Let’s go! Allons-y!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose wiped to tears from her eyes before the Doctor could notice and stood up with a big grin. She pulled Martha up out of the chair she was in and dragged her towards the console room after the Doctor who was speeding ahead, almost skipping in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where to? Forwards or back Martha Jones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, back. Back definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know just the time! How do you feel about Elizabethan England?” The Doctor shot both the girls a smile, receiving happy looks in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their destination decided the Doctor danced around the console before pulling the handbrake with a flourish. “Off we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As those words were spoken the three were flung violently to the floor and the Tardis shook. The Doctor grinned and Rose let out a laugh, giddy from the small dose of adrenaline now running through her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey, it’s a bit bumpy!” Martha was holding onto the console for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.” The Doctor reached over to shake her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure, Mr Smith,” Martha replied in a flirty voice, shooting him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose tried not to be jealous of the exchange. So what if Martha was flirting, the Doctor was alien and not interested in the likes of humans, something she had slowly come to terms with over the time they had travelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to pass a test to drive this thing?” Martha questioned the Doctor as she was flung around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He failed.” Rose shot her a look as they shared a laugh at the Doctors expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Doctor could reply, the Tardis came to a halt and everyone stopped, excited to see what lay outside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Exciting, Martha and Rose have now met. This isn't going to be a hating Martha fic, I really like her character apart from her crush on the Doctor. There will obviously be some tension between the two girls but nothing too bad as neither of them have done anything particularly wrong.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Apologies for the clunkiness and any spelling/grammar mistakes.</p><p>I love you all for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shakespeare Code pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor, Rose and Martha travel to Elizabethan England and meet Shakespeare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Brave new world, Martha Jones.” The Doctor walked over to stand by the doors before opening one. “After you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha rushed out the doors to see what looked like a scene from a history book. People were rushing around and clothes were strung up on washing lines along each of the houses. “Oh, you’re kidding me. You are so kidding me, oh my god we did it, we travelled in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say another word the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her back towards the relative safely of the Tardis. “Mind out.” Martha’s heart fluttered at the contact and the feel of his hands around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gardez-loo!” There was a sloshing sound as a bucket was emptied from a balcony nearby, the contents landing where Martha had been standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, that’s so gross.” Rose screwed up her face. “Check before you pour!” Her shout was directed at the man who emptied the bucket, causing him to scowl at her. </span>
</p><p> <span>“Don't worry, I’ve seen worse, I’ve worked late shift A&amp;E”</span></p><p>
  <span>Rose looked around at the surrounding people before looking at hers and Martha's clothes. “Let’s head to the wardrobe room before we go exploring.” She pulled Martha into the Tardis, the Doctor trailing behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.” He looked at her grumpily, his lip pouting out slightly. “You go change, just don’t take three hours again like you did last time.” Seeing Rose all dressed up had been worth the wait but her awful sense of time had meant they had missed half the ball and ended up in jail for ‘disrespecting’ the Emperor with their tardiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Rose shot him a cheeky grin before heading off to the Wardrobe room, Martha in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor continued with his Tardis repairs as he waited and sooner than he had expected the sound of footsteps on grating alerted him to Martha presence. “You look nice!” He smiled at her as he ran his eyes over her period wear, checking for historical inaccuracies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctors intense look as his eyes trailed up and down her body made Martha blush so she moved to stand outside the Tardis, watching the people go by but not daring to take another step herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One minute and twelve seconds after Martha had emerged, Rose walked into the console room. The Doctor felt his breath catch slightly as he looked at her. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly extravagant but just seeing her in her period wear, ready for another adventure was enough to stop him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rassilon, she was gorgeous. “You look beautiful.” He managed to choke the words out, swallowing quickly a couple of times and tugging nervously on his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a human, yeah?” Her voice was teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For anyone.” His words were sincere and Rose rewarded him with a tongue-touched grin, the first he had seen since Jackie had gone. Butterflies burst in his stomach as he grabbed her hand, pulling her outside where Martha was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor started walking away from the Tardis but was stopped by Martha who had a worried expression on her face. “Is it safe? Can we move around and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course we can.” The Doctor fixed her with a puzzled smile, “Why’d you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in those films, you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what then, don’t step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?” He started walking away leaving Martha and Rose to walk together behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wouldn’t worry.” Rose smiled at Martha, noticing that the other woman was gearing up to ask more, her fears not relieved by the Doctor. “I’ve been travelling with him for years and I’m still here aren’t I?” She decided not to mention the reapers, knowing it would only make the brown-haired woman worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked along the cobbled street, the Doctor spoke, relating the things that they saw to their modern-day relations. “Recycling, water cooler moment, global warming. Oh yes, and entertainment, popular entertainment for the masses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun around in a circle. “If I’m right, we’re just down the river, by Southwark, right next to…” He broke off into a run, pulling the others behind him around the corner. “The Globe Theatre! Brand new, just opened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose screwed up her face slightly in an attempt to remember anything about the theatre in front of her, she recognised the name but that was about it. She looked over to see Martha’s eyes lit up in joy and recognition. The other girl was obviously a whole lot more educated than her. Martha was training to be a doctor whilst she was just a girl from the estates who didn’t even have her A levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught up in her thoughts she didn’t hear the rest of the Doctor's speech so was taken off guard by the Doctor offering one of his arms to her, Martha already hanging onto his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Rose?” He looked at her concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just taking it all in.” She looked at him with a smile before threading her arm around his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor turned to Martha with a grin as they walked towards the theatre. “When you get home you can tell everyone you’ve met Shakespeare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I could get sectioned!” She flirted in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the theatre was electric. So many people shouting and screaming, clapping their hands and stamping their feet in applause. An authentic Shakespearian play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha turned to the other two, a smile on her face. “That’s amazing, just amazing! It’s worth putting up with the smell.” She had loved watching the play, seeing the characters she had studied in English lessons truly being brought to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose hadn’t enjoyed it quite so much, finding it difficult to understand what had been going on half the time. Nevertheless, she had embraced the electric atmosphere and had enjoyed the experience. Looking curiously at the actors she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are men dressed as women?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“London never changes.” The Doctor laughed, hands furiously clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Author!” Martha spoke loudly. Soon other people joined the shout and cries of author rang throughout the theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shouts soon turned to more cheering and applause as a bearded, well-dressed man stepped out from behind the curtain, blowing kisses to his loving audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genius!” The Doctor spoke quietly to Rose as Martha drank in the sight of the famous playwright. “He’s a genius, the genius, the most human human being there’s ever been. Now we get to hear him speak.” His face was showing his excitement as he bounced on the balls on his feet. “Always, he chooses the best words, new, beautiful, brilliant words…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak another word he was interrupted by the great man himself. “Ha! Shut up your big fat mouths!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose burst into laughter at the look on the Doctors face, Martha swiftly joining her in her mirth. The Doctor was frozen in shock, mouth open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should never meet your heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got excellent taste, I’ll give you that!” Shakespeare continued to speak to his audience. “Oh, that’s a wig! But I know what you’re all saying, Love’s Labour’s Lost, that’s a funny ending, isn’t it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don’t get your hose in a tangle. You’ll find out soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Shouts came from all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in good time, don’t rush a genius.” He suddenly stood up unnaturally straight. “When? Tomorrow night.” His announcement was met by applause. “The premiere of my brand new play! A sequel, no less! And I call it, Love’s Labour’s Won!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha joined in the clapping but the Doctor and Rose remained straight-faced, Rose could feel that something was off, something just wasn’t sitting right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited the theatre, Martha turned to the Doctor. “I’m not an expert but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, the lost play. It doesn’t exist, only in rumours. It’s mentioned in lists of his plays but it never ever turns up. And no-one knows why…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose perked up a bit, realising something was amiss. The Doctor had really rubbed off on her, she couldn’t believe that she was feeling excited that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going investigating?” Rose slipped her hand into the Doctors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we are, Rose Tyler.” He grinned before looking at Martha. “I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the Tardis… I suppose we are gonna stay a bit longer now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looked at the glee painted across the faces of the others and smiled. “You two are completely mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find Shakespeare!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to track down the famous playwright to the inn he was staying at. “Hello!” The Doctor barged through the door, interrupting what seemed to be a serious meeting between Shakespeare and some other men. “Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mr Shakespeare isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Rose hissed out, standing in the corridor out of sight she was not happy that the Doctor had made both her and Martha wait a minute before walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor didn’t acknowledge her, instead, he continued to look at Shakespeare who was rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Oh no. No, no, no, who let you in? No autographs. No, you can’t have yourself sketched with me. And, please don’t ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest.” His hand shifted to rub at the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose snorted lightly as the Doctors face fell slightly, obviously not happy that he had been classed as a simple fanboy. She grabbed Martha’s hand, pulling the other woman with her as she walked over to stand in the doorway next to the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare continued to speak, not even looking at the Doctor anymore. “Now be a good boy and shove…” He lifted his hand to wave the Doctor away only to make eye contact with Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed as the playwright stared. “Hey nonny, nonny… Sit right down here next to me.” Shakespeare smirked at her before dismissing the other men in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet lady,” He had yet to take his eyes off of Martha, eyes sparkling as he looked her up and down. Martha attempted to speak to him in old English but completely butchered the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of you in Scotland.” The Doctor smirked as he nudged Rose playfully, voice quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! At least we try.” Rose mock-glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha, no, don’t do that.” The Doctor stopped the brown-haired girl before she could butcher the language further. He pulled out his psychic paper, waving it in Shakespeare’s face. “Sir Doctor of Tardis, Dame Rose of Powell Estate and our companion, Miss Martha Jones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare finally tore his eyes from Martha and looked at the paper in confusion. “Interesting. That bit of paper, it’s blank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s… very clever, that proves it. Absolute genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep that up and his head will get as big as yours,” Rose mumbled quietly before laughing at the affronted look on the Doctors face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare looked over at the sound of another voice, his eyes widening as he spotted Rose. “Who are you exactly, travelling with your entourage of lovely ladies.” He shot Rose a smirk, “Such a beautiful golden girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor slipped his arm around Rose’s waist upon hearing Shakespeare’s words, shooting a glare at the other man. He wasn’t jealous, no. Time Lords don’t get jealous. Still, he was pleased when the playwright’s eyes travelled back to Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More to the point, who’s your delicious blackamoor lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Martha looked at him shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops. Isn’t that a word we use nowadays?” Rose and the Doctor looked on in horror as the man continued to speak. “An Ethiop girl, a swarth, a Queen of Afric?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Political correctness gone mad.” The Doctor swiftly interrupted. “Erm, Martha’s from a far-off land. Freedonia.” Rose covered her mouth to stop any laughter escaping, at the word, Freedonia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anything else could be said a finely dressed man marched in, a scowl on his face. “Excuse me! Hold hard a moment! This is abominable behaviour. A new play, with no warning! I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man spoke, Rose noticed that one of the maids had remained in the room and was looking at the Revel Master, a cold, calculating look on her beautiful face. Now that was not normal. She continued to watch suspiciously as the maid smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Revel Master proclaimed he was going to get a banning order for Shakespeare’s new play and stormed out. Rose looked around for the maid but was unable to see her, she cursed underneath her breath, something about that woman had put her on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare ordered the group a round of beers and they sat around the table, drinking together. The Doctor had his chair pulled close to Rose and his hand in hers, thumb rubbing comfortingly over the skin of her wrist. He could tell that something was up with his precious girl, she was sitting tensely in her chair, overly focused on her beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, mystery solved!” Martha grinned at the Doctor, unable to see the joined hands on Rose’s lap. “That’s Love's Labour's Won over and done with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed, “It’s never that simple when we are involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry of pain pierced the air making the conversation stop in its tracks. A woman’s scream swiftly followed. “Help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them rushed outside only to see the Revel Master in the street, clawing at his throat as water rushed from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Rose looked at the Doctor frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” He rushed over to where the man was kneeling. “Leave it to me, I’m a Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I, near enough.” Martha rushed to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of the pair could do anything the Revel Master gave one last cry of pain before falling to the floor, a final jet of water rushing out his mouth. Martha attempted to start CPR but was stopped when more water leaked out the man’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a death like it,” The Doctor looked closely at the body. “His lungs are full of water, he drowned… I dunno, like a, a blow to the heart? An invisible blow.” He quickly stood up and turned to the surrounding crowd. “This poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if not unfortunate demise. Call the constable, have him taken away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it, ma’am.” A maid rushed up. Rose sharply inhaled as she recognised it as the maid from before, something really was not right. She looked away before the maid could notice her staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the Doctor and Martha in time to hear Martha ask what it had been. “Witchcraft.” The Doctor’s face was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back into the pub, they were stopped by the Landlady. “I got you a room, Sir Doctor. It’s the only one we had left I’m afraid but I brought you in some extra blankets and linens. It’s just across the landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many strange events,” Shakespeare spoke as he settled back into his chair. “Not least of all, this Land of Freedonia, where a woman can be a Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where a woman can do what she likes.” Martha smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are strange too, Dame Rose. There is something about you, you have seen so many things. It leaves a mark on your soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked uncomfortable at the words so the Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, running his hand up and down her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do a lot of reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A trite reply, yeah, that’s what I do. And you,” He looked at Martha again, “You look at them like you are surprised they exist. They are as much a puzzle to you as they are to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha shuffled uncomfortably before Rose spoke up. “I think we should say goodnight.” Martha looked at the blonde gratefully as they walked up the stairs to their room, the Doctor behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the room Martha and Rose looked around, noticing that the room only contained one double bed but that a chair, laden with blankets had been brought in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor dug Rose’s overnight toiletry bag out of his transdimensional pockets, passing it to her and searching for a toothbrush for Martha. “Here you go!” He finally pulled one out, “Contains Venusian spearmint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Martha awkwardly spoke. “Who’s going where? There’s only one bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept last night. Time Lord, I don’t need much sleep. Superior biology.” Rose mimed the last two words alongside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can make do,” Rose spoke up with a smile. She flopped onto the bed, Martha joining her after a moment of hesitation. It was surprisingly roomy on the bed, even with the other girl there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor moved the blankets off the chair and sat down. “I’ll just stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, magic and stuff, that’s a surprise. It’s all a bit Harry Potter.” Martha spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you read book seven,” The Doctor smiled, “Oh, I cried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really did,” Rose laughed slightly, “Like a big old baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it real though?” Martha continued questioning, “I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it’s real?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course it isn’t!” The Doctor gave her his signature, dribbled on your shirt look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only just started believing in time travel, give me a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like witchcraft but it isn’t.” The Doctor pulled his chair closer to Rose’s side of the bed. “There is such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn’t channel it like that…” He looked at Rose, “There is something I’m missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that maid earlier looked a bit suspicious, she really gave me a bad feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What maid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know the one in Shakespeare's office with us? She was looking at the Revel Master strangely before he left. She also took away the body…” The Doctor still looked clueless, “Are you seriously saying you didn’t notice her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I vaguely remember seeing a maid…” Martha spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is why I keep you around Rose Tyler, the domestic approach. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. “Humanoid female, that narrows it down… I still don’t know, not enough information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Doctor,” Rose’s voice was soft. “Lie down, if we squeeze in there is enough room for you. Can’t do anything about it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I’m not tired.” The Doctor sat back down on the chair, “You two need to sleep though.” He blew out the light, plunging them into darkness before another word could be spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the cover of darkness, he grabbed Roses hand again, pulling it onto his lap and fiddling with her fingers. No words were exchanged but he felt closer to his pink and yellow girl when he was holding her hand. In truth, he hadn’t been sleeping well recently, still plagued by images of the gaping void and Rose standing, soaked in water, staring at the Racnoss, framed by fire, a single tear on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the thoughts away, he brought her hand up to his face, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Rassilon, he loved her so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio were woken by a piercing scream. The Doctor bolted upright, how had he fallen asleep? He must have been more tired than he had thought. He quickly stood up, running out of the room and down the stairs, in the direction of the scream. Rose and Martha followed as fast as they could, minds still adjusting to the abrupt awakening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Doctor ran into the room he was greeted by the sight of the landlady, lying pale on the floor and William Shakespeare, jerking his head up from where it had been resting on the desk, obviously mid-nap. He swiftly crouched down next to the landlady, feeling for a pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha ran in and rushed to the window, spotting what seemed to be a witch on a broomstick flying away. Rose moved over to join her, slower and more sleep-addled than the other two. She did not function well straight after waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her heart gave out.” The Doctor spoke from where he was crouched on the floor. “She died of fright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor…” Martha called him over still looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctors face would have been laughable had they been in a different situation. “It was probably that maid you saw earlier Rose.” He walked over to where the two girls were standing. “Right, no point in going back to sleep.” He gestured to the sun which was slowly creeping past the skyline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sat on one of the chairs, Rose and Martha joining him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare looked pained as the landlady’s body was taken away. “Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” The Doctor quoted, feeling it fit the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might use that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, it’s someone else’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Question is,” Rose had finally woken up enough to contribute. “What do the Revel Master and Dolly have in common? Surely that will tell us why they were killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, always asking the right questions.” The Doctor fixed her with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Martha pointed to Shakespeare. “They are both connected to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re accusing me?” The man seemed horrified by the prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you’ve written about witches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have, when was that?” Shakespeare started to look very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite yet.” The Doctor spoke quietly, his voice pained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Streete spoke of witches. He’s our builder, sketched the plans to the Globe.” Shakespeare spoke as the Doctor's eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Architect. The Architect! The Globe! C’mon, let’s go!” He grabbed the hand of both Rose and Martha pulling them to the Globe Theatre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Will, why fourteen sides?” The Doctor furrowed his brow as he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that’s all. He said it carried the sound well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen, fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen.” The Doctor paced around, fingers twitching, resisting the urge to run through his hair. “Why, fourteen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen lines in a sonnet?” Martha spoke up helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there is,” The Doctor smiled at her bringing slight butterflies to her stomach, they had been so busy sorting out this mess, she hadn’t had much chance to interact with him. He continued, oblivious to her internal monologue. “Good point! Words and shapes, following the same design.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be talking to Peter Streete?” Rose looked at the Doctor curiously, “He designed this theatre, right? And Shakespeare said he had mentioned witches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor's eyes lit up, “You are incredible Rose Tyler.” He turned to Shakespeare. “Can we talk to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get an answer,” The man looked down sadly, “A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled. He’s in Bedlam now.” At the blank looks, he elaborated. “Bedlam hospital, the madhouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha and Shakespeare flirted as they swiftly walked to Bedlam, the Doctor and Rose - well practised at hurrying - pulling ahead. “C’mon, we can all have a good flirt later!” The Doctor shouted behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise Doctor?” Shakespeare looked him up and down as Martha smiled, so he did want to flirt with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, 57 academics just punched the air, now move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack would have liked him,” Rose spoke sadly, her hand still gripped tight by the Doctor as they hurried along. The Doctor felt a rush of guilt flood through him so didn’t reply. He didn’t know what he could say, he felt so guilty for leaving the man behind but he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into Bedlam, all of Rose’s senses were assaulted. There were screams and moans echoing all around. The sound of metal on metal and metal on stone as shackles clanged and clattered. And the smell. The stench of piss and faeces hung heavily in the air, the acrid tang of urea bringing the taste of bile to her mouth. The air was cold and damp, chilling her as soon as she stepped through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my Lord Doctor wish for some entertainment?” The guard showing them to Peters ‘room’ spoke up. “I can whip these man men, they’ll put on a good show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Doctor could even speak, Rose growled in frustration and horror. “These are people, living people. You can't do that! They need help, not to be whipped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are mad.” The guard looked at her as if she was stupid. “They can’t be helped. Now, wait here as I made him decent for the ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you call a hospital?” Martha was equally as horrified as Rose. “Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry. And you put your friend in here?” She shot the last part viciously at Shakespeare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s all so different in Freedonia,” Shakespeare said sarcastically. “This place does its job, I’ve nearly been mad myself. Fear of this place set me right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you nearly mad?” Rose looked at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost your son.” The Doctor spoke up, his hand clutching Rose’s hand tight as his mind drifted to when he lost his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn’t even there. It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be…” He stopped suddenly. “Ooh, that’s quite good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way my lord.” The guard shouted at them from down the corridor. Leading them to one of the ‘rooms’, which seemed more like a cell the guard stopped and opened the door. “Be careful, they don’t know their own strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it helps if you don’t whip them.” The Doctor spat out angrily. “Now get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was the first to approach the man sitting in the cell, he had his hands wrapped over his head and was rocking pitifully. “Hello Peter, my name is Rose.” She kept her voice soft and gentle. The man on the floor didn’t react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get nothing out of him.” Shakespeare looked at Peter sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter…” The Doctor spoke, squatting down next to him to touch his shoulder gently. Peter’s head shot up, his eyes wide and unfocused. The Doctor took in a deep breath before resting his hands gently on the other man’s temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, telepathically brushing the other man’s mind in the slightest way possible. Just enough to help him focus. “Go back,” He spoke softly, “One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story, a winter’s tale. Let go. That’s it… that’s it.” He helped Peter lie back on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the story Peter, tell me about the witches.” He spoke slightly louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The witches… spoke to Peter.” The man on the ground began to talk, his sentences fractured and his movements erratic. “In the night, they whispered. Whispered… Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> design. The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done,” He laughed maniacally, “They… snapped poor Peter’s wits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where in the city, where were they?” The Doctor frantically questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All Hallows street…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many words…” A new voice interrupted. The Doctor spun around to see a haggard old woman standing in the corner of the room. There was a twinkle of twisted glee in her eye and her heavily warted face was pulled into a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Martha blurted out as the Doctor pushed both her and Rose behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one touch of the heart.” The old woman continued, her long greasy hair sticking to her clothes as she reached down and touched her index finger to Peter’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A witch, I’m seeing a witch!” Shakespeare murmured in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would be next? Just one touch.” The crone turned to look at the four standing in the cell, brandishing a crooked finger which was topped by a sharp-looking, yellowed nail. She cackled gleefully. “Oh, I’ll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, can you work out what she is? Like you did at Downing Street?” Rose looked at him, trust and hope in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None on earth has knowledge of us!” The hag grinned displaying rotten teeth and a blackened tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing I’m here.” He squeezed Rose’s hand. “Now, think, think think. Humanoid, female, uses shapes and words to channel energy… Ah! Fourteen!” He suddenly shouted. “That’s it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel Planetary Configuration! Creature, I name you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carrionite</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scream as the old woman disappeared in a blaze of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Martha looked at him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I named her. The power of a name. That’s old magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said there was no magic?” Rose frowned slightly as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use them for what?” It was Shakespeare's turn to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The end of the world.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have had to split this episode into two parts as it was just getting too long, I hope you guys like some of the changes that have been made due to Rose's presence. </p><p>I have decided that I can't let Martha pine of the Doctor for the amount of time I originally planned, I love her too much and would feel too bad. Instead, I have made a couple of changes, nothing too major. Don't worry though there will still be plenty of angst and jealousy on Rose's side.</p><p>I just want to say again, this is not a Martha bashing fic, I really do love her, she's such a star.</p><p>I really hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully, everyone is still in character. As always, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, this fic is only edited by me. </p><p>Let me know your thoughts and if there is anything I should do to improve, I'm quite a new fic writer (this is my first one) so I would appreciate it! </p><p>Sorry for the longer note than usual, I love you all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Shakespeare Code pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Doctor, Martha, Rose and Shakespeare take on the Carrionites.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the group were back at the inn, the Doctor paced around, running his hands through his hair as he spoke to the others. “The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going for real,” Shakespeare spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what do they want?” Martha added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at the man with the words.” The Doctor turned to stare at Shakespeare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, if he was on their side he wouldn’t have brought us to see Peter Streete.” Speaking in defence of Shakespeare, Rose stood up from where she was sitting before walking over to stand near the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night,” Martha spoke suspiciously, “What were you doing when that Carrionite was in the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing the play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked up suddenly. “What was happening on the last page?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance. It’s all as funny and thought-provoking as usual.” His words suddenly stopped and a wash of realisation flooded across his face. “Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don’t actually remember writing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! They used you! They gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code! Love’s Labour’s Won, it’s a weapon! The right combination fo words, spoken in the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy-converter! The play’s the thing!” The Doctor started walking towards the door as he spoke but turned back to shoot Shakspeare a wink, “And yes, you can have that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose, Martha and The Doctor headed to All Hallows Street to track down the Carrionites, sending William Shakespeare to the Globe to halt the performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thing is though, am I missing something here?” Martha spoke quietly to Rose as the Doctor walked up and down the street looking for the Carrionites house. She had decided to ask the blonde girl the question that had been nagging on her, unwilling to ask the Doctor what might have been a very stupid question. “The world didn’t end in 1599, we are living proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it like that back to the future film, yeah? With Marty McFly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, are we gonna fade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the entire future of the human race.” The Doctor spoke up having listened in to the conversation. “So we better stop it. Now, which house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like witch house.” Rose pointed to a decrepit looking building as the front door swung open, seemingly by itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in they came face to face with the beautiful maid from the inn, now dressed in a black cloak, an unnerving smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it we are expected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time.” As she spoke there was a faint whisper of voices, seemingly coming from all around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then!” Martha stepped forward confidently. “It’s my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee… Carrionite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Carrionite gasped mockingly before giggling. “The power of a name works only once.  Observe.” She lifted a finger to point at Martha. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee Martha Jones!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha’s eyes rolled into her head as she collapsed to the floor in a faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to her?” Rose growled at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s only sleeping alas. It’s curious, the name has less impact, she’s somehow out of her time…” She suddenly spun to look at the Doctor and Rose. “And as for you, Sir Doctor… Fascinating, there is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked woman continued to look at him, her head cocked to the side. Then her gaze drifted to Rose. “Oh! But look! I see a word with the power to make you ache… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your heart will be cold as the North Wind blows, to tear and shred the fragrant Rose.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Carrionite pointed a finger at the blonde-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose felt dizzy, a black fuzz sliding over her sight. She felt warmth spread from behind her eyes as golden specks pushed the darkness away. Within seconds the dizziness had faded and she was left standing upright, energy coursing through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How curious,” The Carrionite looked at her warily, “It seems she is protected by a word. No, two words…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big mistake attacking her,” The Doctor stepped in front of his precious girl, blocking her from the view of the Carrionite. “The Carrionites vanished, where did you go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Eternals found the right word to banish us into Deep Darkness. But new words, new and glittering. From a mind like no other. That’s what brought us back, the grief of a genius. Madness enough to allow us entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world, we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” The Doctor smiled nonchalantly, “but first you have to get past me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that should be a pleasure,” The Carrionite stalked towards the Doctor, “Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Carrionite could reach the Doctor, Rose moved in front of him. It was one thing having Martha flirt with him but there was another thing coming if she was about to let some evil witch do the same. Her words were scathing and full of venom as she spoke to the witch. “That’s not gonna work on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying a word the Carrionite reached forward and twirled a lock of Rose’s bleach blonde hair, pulling out a few loose strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Get off me! What is that for?” Rose pushed the woman’s hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Souvenir.” The Carrionite giggled as she backed away, clutching the strands between her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give that back!” The Doctor pushed Rose back behind him with a growl before rushing at the Carrionite who proceeded to open the window and fly outside, hovering just out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behold, she is nothing but a puppet!” The Carrionite pulled a small straw doll out of her cloak, wrapping Rose’s hair around the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was becoming increasingly frantic as he spoke. “Now, you might call that magic, I’d call that a DNA Replication Module.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked back at Martha’s body, noticing movement as the other girl pulled herself back into consciousness. Before she could say anything, the Carrionite stabbed a pin into the heart of the doll with a laugh making Rose fall to the ground with a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Carrionite flew away as the Doctor rushed over to the body of his love with a cry of sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Martha pulled herself off of the ground, rushing to the body of Rose. “Rose!” The Doctor was kneeling next to her on the floor, eyes open in shock and hands hovering over her body, not touching. He seemed to be frozen in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!” Martha’s voice pulled him out of his stupor as she took Rose’s pulse. “Her heart has stopped, we have to restart it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He steeled himself but it was no use. “Okay.” He lifted his hands to start the compressions but he was useless, shaking in fear, vision blurring. “No, Rose. Please don’t leave me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha pushed him out of the way and started the compressions herself. She was going to save this woman. It hadn’t been long but the other girl was already beginning to feel like a friend and she wasn’t about to let her die. The Doctor continued to mumble frantically, his hands trembling as he moved Rose’s hair from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What seemed like hours but was only minutes later, Rose took in a deep breath, her eyes shooting open, irises ringed with gold. Martha stopped the compressions, sitting back to take some deep breathes, her muscles aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rose, Rose my Rose.” The Doctor pulled the girl to him, hands checking her pulse points, double, triple, quadruple checking she was alive and with him. “Oh, my precious precious girl. Tardis infirmary, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, we have witches to stop.” Rose stood up with the help of both the Doctor and Martha, feeling much stronger than she should have considering her heart had been stopped. It must be the adrenaline running through her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor felt himself fill with gratefulness towards Martha. He had been useless. It had been her who had saved Rose. “C’mon then, Globe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was screeching and light shining from the Globe as the trio reached it. A cloud of lightning and thunder hung overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stage door!” They ran inside, only to see Shakespeare lying on the floor, rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the play! I think that was it.” The Doctor looked at him angrily, “Yeah, I said, ‘stop the play!’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t rub it, you’ll go bald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, rude again.” Rose admonished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crash and the screaming increased in both pitch and volume. “I think that’s my cue!” The Doctor rushed in, Rose following closely behind and Martha pulling along Shakespeare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Carrionite looked at Rose in shock as they stepped in. “So, she lives. Oh, Doctor, it’s time for you to watch this world become a blasted heath!” She held up what looked to be a glass ball, filled with a lavender haze. Rose could see movement within, black dots, whizzing about. “They come! They come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another crash of noise and the black dots increased in size, streaming out of the ball and into the theatre. Cackling filled the air as the figures swirled into a tornado of grey smoke which streamed up and out of the theatre. Red electricity sparked and blazed as the audience continued to scream in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Will! History needs you!” The Doctor shouted over the cacophony of noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what can I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reverse it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shape of the Globe gives words power, you’re the wordsmith, the one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what words? I have none ready.” The wind was sweeping his hair away from his face and making his eyes water. Rose and Martha clung onto each other as they fought not to be swept over the edge of the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re William Shakespeare!” The Doctor shouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you do Will, you chose perfect words. Now improvise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare took a steadying breath before standing in the middle of the stage his hands by his sides as he projected his voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Close up this din of hateful dire decay! Decomposition of your witches’ plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy, my doting Doctor tells me I am not!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As he spoke, the Carrionites became agitated, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show between the points…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven, six, one, three, nine, oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven, six, one, three, nine, oh. And banished like a tinker’s cuss, I say to thee... “</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!” Martha shouted as Shakespeare seemed to run out of words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Expelliarmus!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Carrionites began to shriek in horror. “The Deep Darkness… They are consumed! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden rush of paper as all of the copies of Love’s Labours Won flew up into the air, joining the Carrionites who were sucked back into the dark. The sky suddenly cleared and there was silence in the theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the audience began to clap and applause rippled through the crowds. The Doctor rushed up to the balcony where the Carrionites had been sitting, leaving Martha and Shakespeare to flirt and bow for the remaining audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor picked up the glass ball that the lead Carrionite had been holding looking inside to see them screeching and clawing to get out. Rose rested her head on his shoulder to look in as well, her arm unconsciously threading through his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can they get out of there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” The Doctor gave it a tap with his index finger. “They are trapped, couldn’t get out without the right words and those words are lost now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved the day, yet again then. The stuff of legends.” She gave him a tongue-touched grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go thinking you are getting away with throwing yourself in danger again, little miss jeopardy friendly.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. “Never throw yourself in front of me again, I have lives to spare, you don’t. You can’t promise me forever and then put your life at risk.” His voice cracked slightly, showing his emotion. “I nearly lost you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rubbed her hand soothingly on his back, feeling him shake slightly. She would give up her life for him any day. The universe needed him and she was just a chavvy shop girl, nothing important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I won’t.” Her words were softly spoken and they both knew it was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor didn’t respond, instead, he pulled her even closer for a second before releasing her, a manic grin on his face. “Come on Rose Tyler, let’s go get Martha and get this,” He motioned to the Carrionite ball, “Safely into the Tardis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha and Shakespeare were sitting closely on the edge of the stage, the theatre now empty. The Doctor and Rose decided to not interrupt and just watched the flirting from behind the curtain, holding in their laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I say, a heart for a hart, a dear for a deer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looked at him confused. “I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give me a joke from Freedonia.” Shakespeare put his hand over hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, ‘Oi, mate, you’re barred.’” She sniggered at her joke and behind the curtain, Rose clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the laugher escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s brilliant!” Shakespeare laughed, “Doesn’t make sense, mind you, but never mind that, come here.” He put his arm around Martha’s waist, pulling her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only just met you!” Martha held her breath slightly as she smelt something rotten coming from the playwright’s mouth. He was good-looking and suave but he really smelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Doctor will never kiss you, he only has eyes for Dame Rose. Why not entertain a man who will give you what you desire?” Martha sucked in a breath as a cold stone seemed to settle in her stomach, no, the Doctor had flirted with her, he had kissed her. She was sure that this couldn’t be the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rose and the Doctor could fully register the murmured words Martha had shot back a reply. “I don’t know how to tell you this, oh, great genius, but… your breath doesn’t half stink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor took that opportunity to emerge from behind the curtain, Rose in tow. “Good props store, back there. Not sure about this though?” He held up a skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking Sycorax.” Rose looked at it closely before giving a decisive nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here…” He turned to Shakespeare, “I got you this, a neck brace since your head has been knocked around.” He handed the object to the other man who wrapped it around his neck. “Wear that for a few days till it’s better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suits you.” Rose looked at the playwright with a laugh, the man finally matching up to what she remembered from the few portraits other students had done in art class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the play?” Martha looked at the Doctor curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone. Every single copy went up into the sky. Best not to write it up again though Will. Those words still have power, best be forgotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I’ve got new ideas! Perhaps it’s time I wrote about fathers and sons. In the memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet.” The other three exchanged looks of confusion at the name of Shakespeares son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamnet. Ham...net.” Martha spoke up, unable to keep the shocked words out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway!” The Doctor interrupted before Martha could say another word. “We best be off, got to put these in the Tardis attic where they can scream for all eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The attic?” Rose looked at him in confusion. “Didn’t know we had one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course we do! Where else would I store all of the stuff you pick up.” The Doctor gave her a cheeky smile before turning back to Shakespeare, “I’ve also got to take Martha back to Freedonia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean travel on through time and space?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re from another world, like the Carrionites, Martha and Rose are from the future. It’s not hard to work out.” He spoke matter-of-factly, ignoring the stunned looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are incredible, so incredible!” The Doctor looked at him in shock, not believing that the man had been able to work it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now a sonnet for my dark lady,” Shakespeare turned to Martha and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish, Shakespeare was interrupted by a shout that the Queen was in town and wishing for a performance of his latest play. The famed monarch walked in, her face twisting into a scowl as she saw the Doctor and Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Elizabeth the First!” The Doctor grinned happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor! My sworn enemy,” She snarled, “And his Harlot. Off with their heads!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Doctor stood in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, run!” Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the Tardis, Martha following with the Carrionite ball. The Guards chased them through the streets, arrows firing after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to upset her?” Martha cried as she narrowly dodged a projectile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know? We haven’t met her yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perks of being a time-traveller, meeting people out of order.” Rose grinned as they reached the Tardis, running inside and shutting the doors behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” The Doctor pulled the Tardis into the vortex and away from the chase. “Let me go put this in the attic and then we can be off.” He disappeared down one of the many corridors branching off the main console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Rose linked her arm with Marthas, “I’m dying for a cuppa and I wanna get out of these clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick change and wash the two girls walked into the galley. Rose pulled out three mugs and filled the kettle. “I never got the chance to thank you earlier. For the CPR.” Rose shot a genuine smile at the other girl, regretting how cold she had been when they were first introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me,” Martha smiled back, “I’m just happy I was there, I couldn’t let you die.” She held mixed feelings towards the blonde girl, they got along really well but Shakespeare’s words were on replay in her head. She was jealous, plain and simple, Rose knew the Doctor better than her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she was convinced that the Doctor liked her. He had kissed her, invited her along and she knew she had seen him glare jealously at Shakespeare. He had just been keeping his feelings towards her quiet in order not to upset Rose or make her uncomfortable, yeah, that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the Doctor walked in. “Rose Tyler, Martha Jones. You were brilliant today!” He turned to Martha. “One trip is what I said, just one and then home.” He scratched his sideburn. “But, considering you saved Rose’s life I suppose we could stretch the definition. One trip into the past, one trip into the future. Fancy that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No complaints from me!” The brown-haired girl smiled happily. The Doctor wanted to keep her around! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled happily at her enthusiastic response. Rose and Martha had been getting along well and his precious girl was quickly starting to seem more like herself. He couldn’t forget how Martha had saved her, he would forever be in her debt. Another trip with her would be good all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about another planet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to yours?” Martha’s question held no ill intent but the mood in the room shifted as if a switch had been flipped. Rose hung her head and busied herself with the tea whilst the Doctor plastered a smile on his face. Martha, still happy from the offer of a new trip didn’t notice the change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, plenty of other places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I mean, planet of the Time Lords, that’s gotta be worth a look. What’s it like?” Martha wanted to know more about the enigmatic man in front of her. If she was going to start something with him she needed to know more. What better place to find out more about the man you fancied than his home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, yeah.” The Doctor walked over to help Rose with the tea, needing something else to focus his attention on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?” Her voice was dreamy. “Great big temples and cathedrals? Lots of planets in the sky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor brought his mug to his mouth, taking a long gulp as he tried to process his thoughts. Feeling Rose slip her hand into his he gathered up the strength to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky’s a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns.” His eyes unfocused as a vision of his home played across his mind. “Beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow…” He suddenly stopped, pain filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha didn’t notice, too enraptured in his description. “That sounds beautiful, can we go there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose spoke up before the Doctor could, realising that he didn’t want to tell Martha that his planet was gone. “That’s not any fun for him though, like us going to Earth. Let’s go somewhere else… What about, uh,” She wracked her brains. “New Earth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been to new Earth a couple of times since their original trip and it was one of her favourite planets. The Doctor quickly took her suggestion, glad for a change in subject. “Yes, New Earth!” He rolled the name around his mouth before running to the console room, not letting Martha get another word in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a few levers and flicked some switches as the other two entered the room behind him. “The year Five Billion and Fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope for mankind. Fifty-thousand light-years from your old world, and we’re slap bang in the middle of New New York.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shot Martha a grin as she spoke. “It’s the fifteenth New York since the original though so it should really be New New New New New-New New New, New New New-New-New New, New New York!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked at her proudly as she finished his New Earth speech before shooting him a cheeky wink. “Same thing every time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of the most dazzling cities ever built.” The Doctor opened the Tardis door with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed the second part of the Shakespeare Code! Sorry it took so long for me to post it.</p><p>As always, ignore any spelling/grammar problems, it's only edited by me.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gridlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rose, Martha and the Doctor visit New Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The view outside the doors was, in Martha’s opinion, most decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dazzling. Within three seconds of leaving the Tardis, the trio were drenched. Rain was pouring from the sky and running off of the dirty grey buildings in thick streams before falling onto the ground where it lay, collecting in brown puddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice!” Martha's voice was sarcastic as her hand moved to shield her face from the onslaught of rain, “Time Lord version of dazzling.” She zipped up her jacket even tighter. Next to her, she saw Rose who was looking just as annoyed at the rain as she was. The blonde girl had taken off her jacket and was holding it above her head as a makeshift umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, lets get undercover.” The Doctor grabbed Martha’s hand and wrapped his arm around Roses’s waist, dragging them down the dirty alley in the direction of shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon.” Martha grumbled as they found their way to an area sheltered by plastic bagging strung on ropes just above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is New Earth Doctor?” Rose looked around her, her face screwing up slightly. “Where’s the apple grass and that nice theatre we went to last time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be the lower levels.” The Doctor looked around, his eyes catching on a nearby dumpster. “Down at the base of the tower, some sort of Under-City.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve brought me to the slums.” Martha was not impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much more interesting! It’s all cocktails and glitter up there, this is the real City.” He grinned at the other two whilst motioning to the buildings all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shot Martha an apologetic look, it was just like the Doctor to promise them dazzling only to bring them to the slums. She liked the other girl and wanted her to have a good time, especially on a trip that doubled as a thanks for saving her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the rains stopping.” The Doctor stepped out from the shelter of the plastic and looked up at the skin, hair plastered to his forehead and a grin on his face, “Better and better!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word could be said, the three were interrupted by a shutter flying open, displaying a widely smiling man. “Oh, you should’ve said. How long have you been there?” Within seconds, the cry of ‘customer’ had filled the air and there were smiling vendors all around, vying for attention. “Do you want some happy?” The original vendor asked the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” He looked coldly at the man before his eyes moved to Rose where the coldness was quickly filled with warmth. His precious girl brought him so much happiness, something no chemicals could hope to replicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they selling drugs?” Marthas voice brought him out of his reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they are selling moods…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rose looked at the patches in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moods are just chemicals in your brain. Change the chemicals, change the mood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful, it’s just not right. It can’t be true happiness if it’s just a chemical.” Rose glared at the vendor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s the human race five billion years in the future.” Martha shared a disgusted look with Rose, “Off their heads on chemicals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose let out a scream as she was grabbed by a man who had silently run up behind her. A dark-haired woman stood next to him, pointing a gun towards the Doctor and Martha, finger on the trigger threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really, really sorry. We just need three, that’s all.” The man backed away, pulling Rose with him, the woman in front still pointing her gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” Martha shouted in shock, her heart jumping into her throat. “Let her go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stop. I’m warning you, let her go!” The Doctor growled towards the pair, horror in his eyes and his voice full of anger. He moved towards them, seemingly not caring whether or not he was shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mishmash of voices filled the air, everyone shouting at one another, panic and fear on every face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” The Doctor shouted, “Whatever you want, I can help, we can all help. Just let her go. You’ve got to let her go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Doctor could reach Rose, the kidnappers pulled her through a rusted metal door, slamming it shut after them. Pulling out his sonic, the Doctor ran over, frantically trying to open the door. “It’s deadlocked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Martha’s help he managed to kick it down, the rusty hinges not holding up to the onslaught from the oncoming storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose was pulled through the door and down a flight of stairs towards something she recognised to be a New Earth car. “Oi. Stop. Let me go.” She struggled but the man’s grip was too strong. “Once the Doctor finds me, and trust me he will, you two will be in trouble! Let me go and we can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep patch.” The man held out his hand towards the woman who handed him the aforementioned patch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, stop.” Rose struggled even harder. “Don’t you dare put those things on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, don’t fight it, it’s sleep 14, nothing bad.” The woman spoke softly as the patch was placed onto Rose’s neck. “We just need three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apologetic look on the woman’s face was the last thing Rose saw as the chemicals rushed into her bloodstream and up to her brain. The black haze of unconsciousness took over, her body going limp as it was put into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor ran down the corridor behind the rusty metal door, Martha in tow. He reached the staircase in time to see a hovercar fly away with Rose inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” He screamed into the sky, his voice breaking in pain. He had lost her again, he was so useless, he couldn’t keep her safe. What was the point in him? Rose was everything and she had slipped through his fingers, he didn’t know what was happening to her, she could be in pain or scared or even… No, he wouldn’t even think it. His brave girl was safe and alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They kept saying three,” Martha interrupted his train of thoughts, “That means they need her for something and they won’t hurt her if they need her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” The Doctor clung onto that thread of hope, pulling Martha back towards the vendors, living in New New York they may have some idea as to why she was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d come back. Do you want some happy happy?” A middle-aged vendor smiled at him. The Doctor had a murderous look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve taken her to the Motorway.” A second vendor spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looked like carjackers to me.” The first continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d give up now, darling, you won’t see her again.” A third voice piped in. “They all go to the motorway in the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he mean by three?” Martha spoke up. She was desperate to get Rose back. Despite feeling jealous over how close Rose and the Doctor were she had gotten along really well with the blonde and thought of her as a friend. Plus, the look in the Doctors eyes was scaring her slightly, something was bubbling beneath the surface and she didn’t want to see it explode out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the car-sharing policy, to save fuel.” The original vendor spoke. “You get special access if you’re carrying three adults.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This motorway, how do I get there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the alley, keep going to the end, you can’t miss it. Tell you what, buy some happy happy, then you’ll be smiling, my love!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor turned around a snarl on his face, Rose was his happiness and without her, he didn’t deserve to feel happy. “Word of advice. All of you cash up, close down and pack your bags.” The smiles on the vendors faces evaporated. “As soon as I have found my girl alive and well, and I will find her alive and well, I will be back. This street is closing. Tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran down the alley in the direction pointed, Martha following closely behind. She had never seen him in such a rage before, it was like a switch had been flicked. He had turned from a charming, human-seeming man into something that was so alien, his facial expression twisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose slowly drifted back into consciousness, blinking slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light. There were voices murmuring nearby, most probably her kidnappers. She reached up and pulled the sleep patch off her neck, the damage was most likely done but she didn’t want any more of those chemicals entering her system if she could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her legs off of the bunk she was lying on, wetting her lips with her tongue before she spoke. “Please take me back, whatever you need me for the Doctor can help. Just please bring me back to him.” These people hadn’t hurt her and she was sure the Doctor would want to help, she just had to get them to bring her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman jumped slightly at her voice and turned back to look at Rose, a soft smile on her face. “What’s your name?” Rose’s pleas were brushed past completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose Tyler.” Rose could only reply and hope that she would be able to either figure out an escape from wherever she was being taken or gain their sympathy and be taken back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m Cheen and this is Milo.” The woman, now known as Cheen replied. “I swear we’re sorry, we’re really, really sorry. We just needed access to the Fast Lane. But I promise as soon as we arrive, we’ll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Something about this was too simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, look,” Cheen pulled back her hair exposing a patch, “Honesty patch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Rose looked out the front window in an attempt to get her bearings but all she could see was a thick layer of what looked like fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the Motorway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so foggy? And why aren’t we moving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fog, it’s exhaust fumes.” Cheen looked at Rose confused, “We have to wait for the traffic to go, don’t worry we are on the motorway. We’ll move when we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air’s so much cleaner and we couldn’t stay in Pharmacy-town.” Milo looked at Cheen happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of me,” Cheen smiled, “I’m pregnant. Only discovered it last week. Scan says it’s going to be a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose couldn’t help but smile back at the woman, “Congratulations.” Her eyes grew teary as she thought about her mum, she was pregnant with a boy back in Pete’s World. A little brother she would never have the chance to meet. A thought flashed through her head as she caught a glimpse of Cheen’s honesty patch. She reached forward and pulled it off. “Those chemicals can’t be good for the baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose threw the patch behind her as the other two discussed the journey. “How long is this drive going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About six years.” Cheen was seemingly not bothered by the length of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rose stared in shock, “Ten miles takes six years? That can’t be right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor unlocked another rusty door with his sonic, opening it only to see what seemed to be rows and rows of hovercars, stacked on top of one another, bumper to bumper. The lines of cars stretched as far as he could see. Honks and screeches rang out creating a cacophony of sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha pulled up her shirt to cover the bottom of her face, the fumes in the air were stinging her lungs and bringing an acidic taste to her mouth. “Doctor, she could be in any of these. What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could formulate an answer a nearby car opened up and a cat-man emerged, mouth covered by a cloth. He called out to the pair, beckoning them into his car. With no other options, the Doctor and Martha climbed in, it was better than choking out there in the fumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two people in the car, the cat-man who introduced himself as Thomas Kincaid Brannigan - Bran for short - and his wife, a human woman with the name Valerie. Both the Doctor and Martha were given oxygen to offset any effects from the fumes and were introduced to the ‘rest of the family’, a rather charming litter of kittens hidden behind a curtain in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Bran and Valerie had been driving on the motorway for twelve years, much to the shock and horror of the Doctor and Martha. They had travelled a total of 5 miles, trying to get to Fire Island where they had heard there were jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get out.” The Doctor tore a hand through his hair. “My girl is in one of these, she was kidnapped. We need to get back to the Tardis.” He opened the door but the layby was gone. Bran informed him that the next one wouldn’t be for another six months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stay here for six months!” Martha cried out, horrified. As much as she liked the Doctor, she could tell he was going crazy with worry for Rose and she didn’t want to see what he would be like trapped for six months with no way to reach the other girl. Martha was also worried for herself, she knew the Tardis was a time machine and that she could be back within minutes of her leaving but her family would notice if she was suddenly six months older. She didn’t want to deal with an onslaught of questions from her mother’s barbed-wire tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor tried contacting the motorway police to no avail, he was simply put on hold. Growing more and more frustrated he turned around to Bran, “I have to find her, is there anyone else we can talk to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie informed him that the motorway was completely closed off to outside communication, a statement which made the Doctor run his hand through his hair yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What about other cars?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve got contact with them yeah, well some of them, anyway. They’ve got to be on your Friends List.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking this new lead, the Doctor was able to get into contact with a nearby car, containing the Cassini Sisters, an elderly, married couple. After a lengthy and drawn out conversation, the Doctor and Martha were able to find out why Rose was taken and which car she was in, thanks to the Cassini Sisters car-spotting habits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to call the car and with no help from the police on the horizon the Doctor was beginning to grow even more desperate, “Take me down. We have more than three passengers. Let’s go to the fast lane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in a million years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” The Doctor was begging. “She’s all I have and I’m all she’s got. I have to get to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha’s eyes teared up slightly at the desperation in his voice, if she had doubted his affection for Rose before she now knew for certain.  She still felt confident that the Doctor didn’t think of Rose in a romantic way but it was obvious that he cared an extreme amount for the other girl. He seemed lost without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not risking the children down there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, what’s down there?” Martha questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t discussing it, the conversation is closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t take me, I’ll go down on my own.” The Doctor pulled out his sonic, dropping to the floor and sonicing a hatch on the bottom open. If they wouldn’t drive him down, he would travel down on foot. Nothing would stop him from getting to his precious girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha, stay here. I’ll be back for you.” With one last look at the brown-haired girl, he dropped through the hatch, starting his journey down to the fast lane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose looked out the window at the many cars, watching as they changed lanes. Cheen and Milo’s hovercar was going further and further down towards the bottom of the Motorway where the fast lane was. She had found out that she was their ticket to the fast lane; three adult passengers were required for access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to live in this car? It’s too small to fit all the food we would need.” Without the transdimensional technology of the Tardis, she couldn’t understand how they would be able to live for six years with no stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stocked up!” Cheen gave her a happy grin, evidently pleased with their planning skills, “We’ve got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise and there is a chemical toilet at the back. All waste products are recycled as food!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose tried not to pull a face, glad she had refused the earlier offer of a biscuit. Soon they were going down again, fumes growing even thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growling sound echoed around. “What was that?” Rose looked at the pair, her eyes wide. “That was coming from below.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheen put her hand towards Milo in a feeble attempt to gather some comfort, “It’s that noise, isn’t it? Like Kate said, the stories are true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the sound of the Air Vents, that’s all...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not an Air Vent.” Rose interrupted. After travelling with the Doctor for so long she had developed a sort of sixth sense. She knew deep down that something was wrong down there, something was wrong about this whole motorway situation. “Please don’t take us down there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Air Vents,” Milo repeated himself, “Going down to the next layer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hovercar travelled lower and lower, Rose growing more and more panicked and the growling noise getting louder and louder. Before she knew it, they were in the fast lane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the exits on the fast lane were closed. “It’s okay, we will just keep going around. Do the whole loop and when we get back it will be open.” Milo tried to reassure the others, Cheen was becoming frantic and Rose was almost frozen in fear. She knew they shouldn’t have gone to the fast lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another growl sounded out, closer than previously. “That isn’t an Air Vent,” Rose said what they were all thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Cheen was nearly in tears, jumping at every growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the hydraulics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anything else could be said, the car was called by another. Upon answering the phone, the voice on the other end spoke. “I’m in the fast lane, about 50 yeards behind. Can you get back up, can you get off the fast lane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have permission to go down, we need the Brooklyn flyover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s closed, go back up.” The voice on the other end was forceful. “Don’t you understand? They’re closed, they are always closed. We’re stuck down here and there is something else, something in the fog. Can’t you hear it? Just get out of here!” A roar sounded down the microphone alongside screaming voices. Then there was static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get moving!” Rose shouted. “Just drive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo increased their speed and they sped down the motorway, Cheen screaming in fear and Rose wracking her brains on what she could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor passed through many cars on his way down. A man dressed all in white, nudists, a man dressed all in red, old people, young people, everything in between. Countless cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the last layer was reached and he landed coughing on the floor of a hovercar where the kind gentleman occupying the car offered him a cup of water. After finding out it was impossible to override the system the Doctor opened up the hatch in the bottom of the car and gazed down into the foggy depths that was the fast lane. Rose was down there somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a grinding roar from down below. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. try not to think about it.” The gentleman looked scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked closer. “What are those lights? What’s down there? I just need to see.” He pulled out his sonic. “I just need to trip the ventilation system, give us a bit of a breeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of tinkering, the system was tripped. “That’s it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look.” The Doctor rushed over to the open hatch and looked down in horror. “It’s alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fumes thinned out, large crab-like creatures were exposed, they were snapping their claws menacingly and producing the screeching growl that had been echoing through the whole motorway system. He knew what they were. “Macra. They must have devolved, they are just beasts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matha was waiting for the Doctor, talking to Bran and Valerie and playing with some of their kittens. Once she got over the weirdness of the whole cat-man situation she had to admit their children were adorable and very much like earth kittens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio and the kittens were disturbed by the roof of the car being sawed open. A cat woman in a nuns habit popped her head through the hole, holding a glowing green gun. “The Doctor, where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went down to the fast lane.” Martha pointed at the hatch below. As soon as she pointed the hatch out the cat-woman jumped fully into the car and opened the hatch, jumping onto the car below, presumably in an attempt to follow the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go faster!” Cheen screamed as they were buffeted and bashed around. Rose didn’t mind the violent ride, she was used to it after being on the Tardis with the Doctor driving, it was the fact that there was something out there that scared her. She felt helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Rose knew she couldn’t think like that. What would the Doctor do? She put together what she knew about the thing or things out there. They were able to live in and breathe car fumes, there were most likely multiple creatures judging by the noises, they were able to chase the car… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How were they chasing them? It was unlikely to be sight, the fumes were so thick it would be almost impossible to see the car. It must be done on sound or maybe heat. Something that could be sensed by the creatures, maybe the engine? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn off the car!” She suddenly shouted, it was worth a try. They wouldn’t last long driving as they were, it was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Milo looked at her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, turn it off. It may be our only chance.” Rose pleaded with him, “Just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pointed look at her, Milo turned a switch on the panel, turning the car off. There were a few terrifying seconds of noise before the snapping died down, leaving them in tense silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The air-con is turned off.” Milo looked at the other two fearfully, “We have eight minutes maximum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than we had before,” Rose looked at the other two, masking her fear behind a confident expression. “The Doctor will be looking for me, he will find us and he will save us. This is what we do, me and him, we save people. Either I will think of some way out of this or he will come and sort this situation out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she had to put on a brave face for the other two, if it was truly their last few minutes it would be better for them to live in hope. God, if only she wasn’t just a stupid shop girl. Martha or the Doctor would have been able to figure out a better solution than her, but they weren’t there, it was only her so she had to do her best and hope it was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was interrupted in his Macra examination by the hatch above swinging open, revealing someone he recognised to be Novice Hame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, you’ve got to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Novice Hame!” He pulled the woman into a hug before swiftly breaking it. “No! Hold on, get off! Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years under his guidance. And if you come with me I might finally be able to redeem myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, Rose is down there, with the Macra that are living underneath this city. She’s stuck down there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving no room for arguments, Novice hame reached forward and grabbed his arm, transporting them both. The Doctor shouted in horror, trying to break the contact but he was too slow and soon he was gone in a blur of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take me back!” He shouted as soon as he was able. “You go back and you teleport Rose out right now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only had the power for one trip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get some more. Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High above in the Over-City of New New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, ‘cause you can tell the Senate that I’d like a word! They have thousands of people, millions trapped on the motorway!” His voice came out as a growl, Rose could die any second if she wasn’t already dead that was. He didn’t want to dwell on the thought knowing he wouldn’t be able to go on, he wouldn’t be able to help those people trapped below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are inside the Senate, right now. May the Goddess Santori bless them.” She pressed a button on her bracelet and the lights turned on. There were hundreds of bare skeletons sitting in the Senate’s discussion room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all died, Doctor. Its been twenty-four years.” Novice Hame went on to explain what had befallen all of those in the city. A new mood called Bliss had been created. A virus had then mutated inside the chemical, become airborne and wiped out the world in just seven minutes. All except for those sealed off in the undercity and Novice Hame herself who had been protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” The Doctor looked at her confused, “Who protected you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice rang out from the darkness. “Doctor.” Recognising who it belonged to, the Time Lord rushed over to where the Face of Boe was, sitting in his glass jar. “I knew you would come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old friend, what happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Failing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Face of Boe saved them all, he has wired himself into the mainframe. He’s giving his life force just to keep things running. No one is coming to help, the last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for 100 years.” Novice Hame spoke sadly behind him, her eyes full of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Face of Boe’s breathing grew laboured. “Save them, Doctor. Save them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the air ran out, Milo spoke. “We have to turn the car on now else we will suffocate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose’s mind was still blank, no new ideas coming to the surface.“The Doctor will save us, he will. We just have to hold on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no other ideas to cling to, Milo nodded at her and turned the car back on. They were soon back to dodging the creatures outside, all of them praying for a miracle. Cheen was crying and Rose reached over to wrap an arm around the other woman, Milo to busy driving to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped that the Doctor wouldn’t blame himself for her death, a tear slipped out her eye as she thought of the man she loved in pain. “Doctor.” She whispered to herself, hoping his name would bring some comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor pointed excitedly to the monitor up in the Senate. “Rose’s car! It still registers. My clever, clever girl! Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think.” He hit his palm on his forehead, mumbling words under his breath as he moved machinery and electronics around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to open up the motorway!” He shouted with excitement as he pushed a lever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything powered down. “No, no, no, no-no, no! Not enough power!” He ran his hands through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor… I give you my last.” The face of Boe gasped and the power came back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked up amazed. “Hame! Look after him. Don’t you go dying on me, you big old face. You’ve got to see this! The open road! Ha!” With a pull of the lever, the motorway opened up, sunlight streaming down on the motorway occupants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone drive up. Drive up! Drive up!” The Doctor projected himself onto the screens inside the cars. “If you are the two cars containing my friends, please bring them to the senate. Now everyone drive up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose grinned. “It’s the Doctor! He’s opening up the motorway above for us. Do as he says and drive up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Milo moved the steering wheel and they were flying up, away from the Macra and towards the Senate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car with Bran and Valerie Martha smiled. “He has saved her I knew he would do it.” She had seen the look on his face, nothing would have stopped him from saving Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glass on the Face of Boe’s tank began to crack and splinter. “Doctor!” Novice Hame cried. By the time Rose and Martha arrived, the tank had broken completely and the Face of Boe was lying on the floor, taking his last few breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor,” Rose walked over to him, her voice soft. She looked at the Face of Boe. “Hello again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosie, it’s lovely to see such a beautiful face on my deathbed.” The words were telepathically transmitted into her head alongside a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Martha looked at the head on the floor in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Face of Boe. It’s alright. Come say hello, and this is Hame, she’s a cat. Don’t worry.” The Doctor and Rose were standing next to the head, sadness on their faces. Rose had silent tears dripping down and onto the floor. She had only met the Face of Boe twice before but she felt some sort of connection to him, it felt like an old friend was dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he’s dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of life left.” Rose tearfully smiled at the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to breathe the air again.” The words were transmitted into the heads of everyone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. You are not about to give up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legend says the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller.” Novice Hame looked at the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, who needs secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have seen so much, perhaps too much.” Boe’s wizened eyes unfocused. “I am the last of my kind… as you are the last of yours, Doctor.” Martha looked confused at his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we have to survive. Both of us. Don’t go.” The Doctor was nearly in tears and Rose continued her quiet sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must, but know this, Time Lord. You are not alone.” The final words were spoken out loud, the final words to pass the lips of such an ancient being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose felt the tendrils of a consciousness brush hers as the Face of Boe reached out in his last moments, speaking only to her and the Doctor. “Don’t forget your forever, Bad Wolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final gasp and the Face of Boe was gone, Rose fell to her knees, her sobs growing louder, not really processing the words spoken to her. The Doctor pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her forehead. His mind was whirring, everything the Face of Boe had said, replaying over and over. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty sad to write the death of the Face of Boe, I have to admit I cried a little when I rewatched the episode. </p><p>Tell me what you think and as always I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes.</p><p>Have a great day guys! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Realisations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Martha comes to some realisations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha stood to the side, watching the mourning pair. They were pressed as close together as possible, seeking comfort from each other. She could tell that they had been relying on each other for a long time. A small bubble of jealously built up in her, she had been left behind whilst the Doctor had chased after Rose and now they were wrapped up in each other oblivious to the world around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed down the jealous thoughts, they were simply two close friends taking in the loss of a shared friend. The Doctor cared for Rose a lot, it was clear. That’s why he chased after her. Martha had only been left behind because it was dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the events of the day rationalised she relaxed and went over to the sobbing Novice Hame, wrapping an arm around the cat-woman’s shoulders. She ran the words of the Face of Boe around in her mind, something wasn’t adding up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the Tardis, the Doctor was pleased to see that Pharmacy Town had been shut down. “New New York can start again.” He smiled happily at Rose. “Come on, time we were off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he mean, the Face of Boe?” Martha’s words stopped the Doctor in his tracks. “You are not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He spoke sadly, hand gripping Rose’s hand tightly, searching for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me and Rose. Is that what he meant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” He gave her a wry smile. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. Let’s get back to the Tardis.” The Doctor and Rose walked towards the blue box but Martha didn’t follow. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She would get to the bottom of whatever they were hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked at the other girl, “Come on Martha, please. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me what is going on.” She looked at the Doctor. “He said ‘last of your kind’. What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really doesn’t matter.” The Doctor grip on Rose grew tighter as the urge to run got stronger. But he couldn’t just leave Martha on New Earth, so far from her home and time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t talk. You never say. I can see that Rose knows so why not me? Why not tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor swallowed and Rose stepped closer, wrapping her arm around his waist, offering as much comfort as she could. “I lied to you.” He looked down, unable to meet Martha’s eye. “‘Cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and met Martha’s eyes. “I’m not just a Time Lord. I’m the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong, there is nobody else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose felt her eyes fill with tears at the pain in his voice and squeezed him tighter, bringing him closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor pulled up a chair, Rose following in suit, and sat down. He spoke of a terrible war, a time war. Time Lords versus Daleks. His eyes filled with sadness as he talked of the loss of his people, his family, his friends, the whole planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued speaking, talking about the beauty of his home, the happiness he had felt in his childhood. The Doctors eyes grew unfocused as he looked up to the sky, images of his home playing through his mind and the song of the saved city floating through the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the Tardis into the vortex the Doctor smiled at Martha. “You look a bit tired, go get some rest. Help yourself to food from the galley if you are hungry.” Martha turned to leave the console room but was stopped by the sound of the Doctors voice once again. “Once you and Rose are all rested up we will go on another trip since you didn’t see much on New Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha grinned in response before leaving the console room. She realised that speaking about his dead planet must have been hard for the Doctor and that he would probably want some alone time. Reaching the galley she helped herself to some snack food and headed off to her room which seemed slightly larger than it had earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eating her food she changed into some nightclothes the Tardis had provided and settled down into her bed, eyes slipping shut as exhaustion pulled her under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the console room the Doctor and Rose were speaking. “Are you okay Doctor?” Rose looked up at him, wide whiskey eyes scanning his face. She was heartbroken for the man she loved, hearing the pain in his voice as he spoke about his lost planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always okay,” The Doctor smiled down at her but Rose kept her expression neutral until he spoke again. “Not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His honesty was rewarded with a soft smile before Rose stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Library?” The Doctor nodded in response, slightly dumbstruck by the kiss, the skin on his cheek tingling where it had been touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the library, settling onto their usual sofa, Rose leaning up against the Doctor who had his arm slung around her. He took comfort from her presence, her soft warmth against him, hair tickling his nose and the smell of vanilla, cherry blossoms and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor picked up the book lying on the nearby table and began to read it out loud, his voice soothing to Rose. She felt warm and happy, glad that Martha’s presence on the Tardis didn’t stop their ritual. After every harrowing adventure or bad day they would curl up in the library together and the Doctor would read. It grounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapped up in the feeling of content, Rose drifted off to sleep, head resting on the Doctors chest. Noticing she had drifted off the Doctor put down the book, taking note of the page number before picking up a book on dimensional engineering and pulling a blanket over Roses body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands brushed the hair from her face as he dipped his head to kiss her forehead, getting a sleepy murmur in return. He opened his new book and settled back into the sofa. He always felt better when his precious girl was near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha woke up feeling well-rested, it had only been a couple of days but she felt like she was really adjusting to the Doctor’s lifestyle. One trip had turned into three, she got the feeling that there would be even more. She could see herself staying on the Tardis long-term. The Doctor would ask her to, she was sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly changed into her clothes from the day before and walked out of her room in search of the Doctor and Rose. She presumed that the other girl would be sleeping as she had been. This could be her chance to have some one-on-one time with the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for her to find the library, Rose had pointed it out before they met Shakespeare, saying that she and the Doctor spent a lot of time in there. It was Marthas best bet of finding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door she was met by a completely unexpected sight. The Doctor and Rose were curled up on the sofa together, Rose fast asleep and the Doctor awake, reading a book. There was a fluffy blanket wrapped around them and a feeling of contentment was in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked up as she entered. “Martha!” He spoke quietly in an obvious attempt to not disturb Rose. “Did you sleep okay? I just want to let Rose sleep a little longer. Sit down and join us!” He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha’s stomach had filled stones upon seeing the pair. She had got it all so wrong. Pushing back the tears she managed a normal voice. “Nah, I’m going to go to the Media room, lots of stuff for me to watch.” She forced a smile on her face and turned to leave, heart sinking even further as she saw the Doctor kiss the top of Rose’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to the Media room, tears slipping out of her eyes. Thinking about the previous days she cursed herself, it was so obvious that she would never have been able to capture the Doctors hearts. Not when they already belonged to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat in a big armchair in the Media room feeling so stupid. The clues had been there all along, reaching back to the very start. The way he had apologised and insisted it meant nothing before kissing her. The jealous looks towards Shakespeare - not when he was flirting with her but when he flirted with Rose. The broken look in his eyes when the other girl’s heart had stopped, the rage when she had been taken back on New Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Shakespeare had seen it, he had told her that the Doctor only had eyes for Rose. How could she have been so blind? Wrapped up in her own feelings she had only seen what she had wanted, rationalised it over and over until it fit into the mould of what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha made up her mind, no more flirting. She wouldn’t be a homewrecker. After seeing the damage done to her family she had always disliked people who muscled their way into other peoples relationships. The Doctor and Rose were meant to be, she could see that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her realisation was freeing and her crush dissipated in a moment. Although it had seemed like so much more at the time, that’s all it was, a crush. Insignificant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she couldn’t understand was why the Doctor and Rose weren’t officially together. They loved each other, a blind man could see it, so why were they dodging around their feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was the chance that they were just very private in their relationship but Martha disregarded that thought almost as soon as it occurred. The Doctor was a tactile man, he was always touching Rose (yet another thing Martha had brushed to the side). If they were together she would have seen some sort of kiss by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like it was now up to her to bring to two of them together. Now aware of it, she got the feeling that the sexual tension was going to kill her and she wasn’t going to have that. She hoped that she would be able to travel with them long-term, even without the appeal of the Doctor, seeing new planets and times was incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing all the thoughts to the side, she turned on the TV settling in to watch a remake of the Lion King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose woke up slowly, blinking sleepily and rubbing her cheek against her pillow. Her pillow that didn’t feel like her pillow. Her eyes quickly sprung open and she lifted her head to take in her surroundings. She was in the Tardis library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head she saw the Doctor who was sitting, grinning at her. With a start, she realised her pillow had in fact been his chest. “Sorry,” She looked at him sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How rude! I can’t believe you fell asleep in the middle of my wonderful book reading.” The Doctor pulled an offended face but Rose could see the smile he was trying to hide. “And you drooled on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Rose laughed, gently hitting his chest. “I did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s our secret.” The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin before standing up, pulling her up after him. “Martha is in the Media Room, we better go make sure she’s not getting into trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Rose allowed herself to be pulled down the Tardis corridors towards the Media Room. Embarrassing as it was, waking up cuddled up to the Doctor was one of the best ways to wake. Every time it happened she felt light and free, like something deep inside of her had been refreshed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, Rose had been asleep for seven hours, forty-three minutes and six seconds and he had loved every moment. With his precious girl in his arms, the Time War temporarily felt like a distant memory, an aching scar rather than a gaping wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair reached the entrance to the Media Room in time to see the finishing credits of a movie playing. “Perfect timing!” Rose grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled upon seeing upon the pair, a flicker of jealous ran through her when she noticed their joined hands but she shrugged it off. “Have a good sleep?” She smiled cheekily at Rose who turned slightly pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smile grew even wider as he thought about Rose sleeping on him. “Right Martha Jones! I have the perfect place for you!” He pulled both of the girls into the console room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Tardis shook Rose and Martha grabbed onto two of the coral struts, grinning widely. It was exhilarating every time they landed on a new planet or in a new time. The groaning noise of the Tardis faded as they landed and the Doctor walked to the door swinging it open and walking outside. With a sideways smile to each other Martha and Rose followed him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are?” Martha looked out at the ocean and city nearby. There were many colourful boats bobbing happily in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! Smell that Atlantic breeze.” Rose and Martha did as he asked and took in a lungful of the salty air. “Nice and cold, lovely! Martha, Rose, have you met my friend.” He pointed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls turned around to see a large statue on top of a stone plinth. “Is that?” Rose could barely speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, the Statue of Liberty!” Martha looked up at it awed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gateway to the New World. ‘Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so brilliant. I’ve always wanted to go to New York. The real one, not the New New New New one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I love the New New New New one. Don’t insult it!” Rose pulled a face in mock offence making Martha laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well here is the genuine article, the original. So good they named it twice. Mind you it was New Amsterdam, originally. Not quite the same ring… Didn’t really catch on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what year it is? Cos look, the Empire State Building, it’s not finished yet.” Martha looked out at the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose wandered over to a bench nearby and picked up a newspaper lying there. “November 1st 1930.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are getting good at this.” The Doctor looked at Rose in confusion. Rose held up the newspaper with a cheeky grin. “The domestic approach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly eighty years ago…” Martha leaned in to also look at the newspaper. “Hooverville Mystery Deepens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well gang, looks like we’ve got another mystery on our hands.” Rose shot the other two a grin, it really wouldn’t be a trip with the Doctor without a mystery of some sort. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I have been a bit carried away with planning a Rose/Eleven fic - exciting!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit shorter but I like it. I couldn't leave Martha in limbo for any longer, I love her too much. That doesn't mean all of the jealous moments are over though!</p><p>Make sure to tell me what you think and if there is anything I could do to improve my writing!</p><p>As always, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This is my first fic and it's only edited by me. </p><p>I love you all and thanks for all of the lovely comments I have been getting, every single one makes me smile so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>